


Silently a Flower blooms

by Basilintime



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Fantasy AU, Interdimensional Travel, M/M, Professor Newt, florist mako, flower fae, magic use, meet cute with rebellion, some fantasy violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilintime/pseuds/Basilintime
Summary: Hermann, prince of the flower kingdom, wants desperately to help his people get out from under his father's tyrannical rule. If it helps him escape his arranged marriage; all the better. With the help of a book, some magic and just a little bit of math; Hermann is able to open a portal to another world in hopes of finding the help they need.What he finds, instead, is a world without magic. And a man name Newton.Will he be able to get home and help the rebellion free his kingdom all while finding love? Or will he wilt away in an unfamiliar and harsh world with no way of knowing what becomes of his home?
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 22
Kudos: 27





	1. The bud may have a bitter taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative work between Katedoesntexist and I. She brainstormed the idea from her own creative mind and wrote out a summary of the story (AKA all the hard work) while I've fleshed it out from there. 
> 
> Please let us know what you think and we hope you enjoy! <3

Hermann relished the cool breeze that was coming in through the window carrying the scent of rain in the future. Even with the newly completed wall around the kingdom, he could see the storm clouds brewing far and threatening to the east. They could expect a downpour by the evening if they were any indication and everyone could feel it. Were holding their breathes in anticipation.

Below him, he heard shouting voices and Hermann looked down to see a kaiju had been spooked, likely by something innocuous, being calmed by its handler in an attempt to keep it from spilling the goods it was pulling in its cart. He could see the glow of the kaiju’s heart flower from between the twisted vines of its body, sickly green at first in its panic before settling into a soft blue as it calmed at its handler’s insistence.

“Are you even listening or are you too caught up in your daydreams?”

Hermann had to suppress a sigh as he pulled his focus away from the world outside. His hand toyed with one of the vines that curled around his wrist; normally he’d have flowers blooming along it but not today.

“Forgive me, father, I’m distracted by the storm. Perhaps there is something better I should be doing with my time?” Hermann tried to keep his tone contrite as Lars watched him through the reflection in the mirror as the tailor worked to pin his garments with care as Lars hadn’t bothered to try and spare the man from the sting of the nettles that grew from his shoulders like lapels. The expression he had on his face was a familiar one; deep disappointment and cold calculation.

“Your betrothed will arrive in four days. I expect that your attitude will show a marked improvement before then in regards to preparing for the ceremony. Need I remind you how important it is that we make this peace with the Sydney kingdom?”

“Of course not, father, nor do you need to remind me how eager you are to be rid of me.” Hermann muttered the last part but apparently not quietly enough as he saw the shift in his father’s expression.

Lars smacked the hand of the tailor away from him as he turned to look at him directly. Hermann did his best not to flinch, bowed his head as Lars approached him from across the room. He saw the edges of the suit Lars was having made for the day of his wedding, the delicate detailing of hemlock stitched into the seam, a poison Lars could only dream of with envy. Still, the delicate white flowers that grew in small bunches around his neck and wrists were deceptive in the level of harm Las could inflict if he chose to.

“If it was simply a matter of getting rid of you, which I’d have every right to, I’d just banish you like I did with Dietrich. I am doing everything I can to protect this kingdom, our home, and you would do best to respect that. You are weak, you spend all your time with your head in the clouds and all you have to give to your people is this peace treaty that will be assured by this marriage. So, you will do as I tell you. Is that understood?”

Lars didn’t bother to lower his voice, to keep any of this private between them as he looked out the window. Hermann glanced up and met the tailor’s wide eyes for a moment before they both looked away. His cheeks felt hot with shame as he swallowed down the lump of emotion in his throat.

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Very good.”

Hermann couldn’t keep himself from flinching this time as Lars cupped his chin lightly to force him to look up. He felt the sting of the nettles against his skin, a punishment for speaking out of turn but a minor one all things given. There was a knock on the door and Lars pulled away to see who it was.

“Sire?”

Tendo’s voice came from just outside the doorway before he stepped inside with a bow. He met Hermann’s eyes for a moment, a flicker of concern in his expression before it blossomed into a smile when he stood up straight to address Lars.

“What is it, Choi?”

“Sasha has requested your presence. It appears the eastern wall has been damaged again and she hopes to discuss how you would like us to procced.”

“More of these rebellious idiots. When will they realize that the wall is keeping the corruption out and not causing it?” Lars gave an irritated grumble as he shifted to remove the pinned and incomplete suit jacket. “They must have found a new ring leader if they’re acting out again. I want the ones responsible found, do you understand?”

“Of course, sire, I’ll tell the guard to start increasing patrols again.”

Tendo sidestepped out of the way as Lars stormed out of the room. The door slammed behind him and Hermann finally released the sigh he’d been holding in as he looked out the window at the sound of rolling thunder in the distance.

“Mr. Merrit, I believe that will be enough for today. Thank you.”

Tendo dismissed the tailor and Hermann heard the man scurry to leave. He could feel his skin prickle with irritation from Lars’ touch. Knew the rash would develop quickly as he resisted the urge to scratch at it.

“You aren’t supposed to be antagonizing him, you know? Let me see.”

Tendo sat down besides him and Hermann turned to let him look at his chin. It would be gone long before his betrothed would arrive. Hermann shuddered a little at the thought. He’d only met the Prince of Sydney once before and he’d been rude and brash. There was little doubt in Hermann’s mind what sort of marriage he could expect with a man like that.

“So, just do as I’m told then? Marry someone I don’t even know, be sent away since I can’t do anything as it is?” Hermann knew he sounded a bit petulant but he was tired of being coddled. OF being told he couldn’t do anything to help his friends, his kingdom. Lars had been growing more and more paranoid. The wall, unnatural as it cut across their lands, was a clear indicator that even without the routine banishment of citizens and, most recently, Hermann’s elder brother.

“Act as if you are, yes. We are trying but people are scared.” Tendo kept his voice low as he spoke, opened a small jar of ointment that he dabbed on Hermann’s irritated skin.

He knew it was perilous for Tendo to even be discussing this with him, knew that there were those in the palace who would out anyone tied to the rebellious faction that had been causing issues along the wall. It did nothing to minimize Hermann’s own frustration that he wasn’t seen as strong enough to fight with them.

“Alexys found this and asked me to bring it to you. It’s one of the books your father banned but one of the traveling merchants had a copy. It might help with your research into what has caused the corruption in magic recently.”

Tendo closed the bottle of ointment, slipping it back into place along his belt, before digging into his bag as he changed the subject. The book he produced had a dark blue cover and weathered pages.

Hermann held his breath as he took it from Tendo, ran a hand over the cover and felt a spike of excitement as he realized what the book was, already calculating the ways it could help. Their libraries had once been full of tomes on the different forms and uses of magic within their realm. They had been one of the first things Lars had gotten rid of after his mother passed and this descent into madness had begun. The areas of corruption, of decay, had started to appear soon after.

“Thank you, Tendo. Hopefully, I will be able to offer something of use soon.”

֎

The storm had reached them and raged loudly outside the palace now. His father hadn’t returned to lecture him further as his focused had been pulled in other directions by the storm and the earlier damage done to the wall. It was a small reprieve for Hermann as he felt safe enough to slip down to the lower levels of the palace. 

He reached the door to his mother’s old study in the back of the western wing and carefully unlocked it. Hermann made one last check down the hall to make sure no one was watching him before he slipped inside the room. No one came down here, not anymore, and it granted his privacy and quiet for his own work though he knew it was a risk. If Lars found out he was down here, much less what he’d been working on, he’d pay a much higher price than a small irksome rash marring his features for a day.

Once he was safely locked inside Hermann moved to open the desk drawer where he had his research stashed away. Spread it out before carefully lowering himself down to sit in the center of the floor. The vines that he’d grown to help support his weak left leg retracted some as he settled. Propped it up with a few pillows so it could rest while he poured over the details of the new book.

Hermann had tried to keep his excitement reined in earlier when Tendo had first given him the book. He had suspected then that it would be the key he needed, a way to reach out past their borders for aid. He rifled through his notes for his previous remarks on the portals that could reach across worlds.

He sat and worked through the calculations, fueled by that fire of discovery and his own selfish thought that it might get him away. Away from his father, away from this arranged marriage and that he may be able to then return with help. Hermann’s scrawl filled the pages, crossed out numbers and theorized destinations from what little he knew of the other realms.

When he finally reached a result that appeared solid and as accurate as he would be able to get from old books and dusty pages he sat still for a few moments. Wondered if he was truly going to do this and if it would work. He was just as likely to get himself killed.

No, he felt certain his calculations were correct. The book had detailed information on how to draw up the portal and it used surprisingly little material. He could do it. He could do it right then if he wished but a nervous indecision settled over him.

No one would know what happened if it went wrong. Tendo or his sister, Karla, might think to come down and check on him if he was found missing but…

A crack of thunder, loud enough to shake the walls of the palace, interrupted his thoughts and Hermann pursed his lips. He pushed away those fears as determination took their place as he shifted to his feet; vines growing and twisting back around his knee to support him as he stood.

He shifted through cabinet that held his furrowed away bits of material to carefully mix a concoction of saltpeter, wood ash and tea leaves. Mixed them together using the mortar and pestle before shifting it into a small jar filled with well water. 

The sounds of the storm outside punctuated his work as he started drawing in the magic to open the portal. Read the words carefully from the book as he drew a circle on a cleared spot of floor in a circle.

There was a burst of energy as he completed the circle, strong enough to rattle the furniture in the room and Hermann was thankful for the clatter of the storm outside. He stood and watched, feared it hadn’t worked at first, but then something started to take shape in the space above the drawn circle. A shimmer in the air like an illusion that looked out into some other place where the sun painted colors across the sky and trees wavered in a breeze.

Hermann didn’t think before he stepped through the portal. Didn’t consider whether it was safe or if he should wait until he could tell Tendo about what he’d found. He simply walked through into that warm air as he moved to press a hand against the trunk of one of the trees. Tried to speak with it, ask it what place he’d stumbled into.

There was the sound of something cracking behind him and Hermann turned to look back through that rip in space. He saw his mother’s old study as the portal started to crack and crumbled, peeling off the world like bark peeling from a tree.

“No…no, wait…” Hermann tried to draw in some magic, tried to reinforce the portal before it could close behind him entirely but found there was nothing. No trace of that familiar flowing current in the air. He stumbled as he tried to make it back through, his leg giving out as his vines seemed to weaken and he fell as he tripped.

Hermann looked up as the last view of his home faded, flickered away from sight leaving the small cove of trees swaying their apologies around him.

֎

_I am sorry, meine kliene Blume. We will help fight this with you._

Newton sighed as he read the text from his father despite having declined the third call from him since he’d texted the news. He’d been fired. More than just fired, really, he’d been dragged through the mud and it had been assured he wouldn’t be able to find a new job in his field anytime soon.

It was his own fault, he supposed, he’d been blowing the whistle on the place for months and when that hadn’t worked, he’d started purposely sabotaging things. It wasn’t entirely unexpected that they’d collect evidence of that and use it to disgrace him in the eyes of his contemporaries. He had saved a few of the animals though. That was something he was proud of but it did little to ease the pain of knowing many more would likely suffer now.

His box full of things from his office sat beside him on the park bench with the letter informing him he would not qualify for unemployment due to his actions. He had what was in his bank account, luckily enough for a month or so if he was careful, and that would be about it unless he managed to find a new job.

He had come to the park because it was one of his favorite places. Somewhere he could normally count on for getting a few seconds of peace and quiet. He tried to do so now as he sat on the bench watching the sun start to set. Tried to fight against that sense of being worthless by sucking up the last few moments of the day before he’d have to go home and figure out what to do with himself. The park wasn’t even that crowded with how late it was getting and the fact that it was a week day so he should have been able to have a moment of true silence.

Silence that was missing because something or someone kept shifting around in the small thicket of trees behind him. Newton frowned as he listened when he heard the rustling again. He had assumed it was an animal at first, a squirrel or even a raccoon that hopefully didn’t feel the need to chase him off. The longer he sat there though the more convinced he was that it was a someone moving around in the trees.

When he heard another small commotion that was followed by a rather creative string of curse worse as he finally turned to try and see whoever was there. The trees were thick in this section of the park, close together and with the darkening shadows of the evening he couldn’t see anyone at first. Newton could hear them more clearly now though and realized that they sounded like they were upset or hurt or something.

“Hey, uh…you okay back there? Do you need help?”

Newton heard whoever was in among the trees come to a sudden halt as silence answered him. He shifted off the bench, glanced at his box of things as he debated whether this was really a good idea or not. If he walked away without making sure the person was okay, he’d worry about it all night. Feel guilty and worse than he already did. There was always the chance it was a trick; lure him out of sight of anyone else and then steal his stuff. Really though, given how the rest of his day had gone, it’d just be par for the course.

“Hey, look, I’m having a really shitty day so if you’re gonna mug me I’ll let you know I have very little on me and no prospects in life. If you actually need help though I’m willing to at least give you a ride. Oh wow…” Newton had steeled himself for a blow or something of that sort as he pushed his way into the bushes to try and get a view of the person back there.

The moment his eyes landed on the figure huddled back between some of the bushes though his mind went completely blank. It was the odd sensation of his mind clicking the pieces into place only for the world to suddenly tilt sideways.

His skin was pale, almost white along the bridge of his nose, but even in the dim light he could tell it freckled and faded into a darker color along his cheeks and jawline. The clothes he was wearing looked vintage in the sense of belonging to another century entirely but Newt’s brain couldn’t land on just what century it would be.

“Are…are you okay? Can you talk? What…who are you?” Newton pushed a little further and found there was a small clearing back behind the bushes. Not too large but completed encased between trees and shrubs in a way that made it feel far more closed off from the rest of the world than he’d been a moment before. The air even felt different here and Newton’s memory stirred of old stories about fairy rings and magic. Fairy tales and legends his uncle Ilia had painted to life for him in the quiet evenings when his father had lost himself to his work or a bout of melancholy.

“I’m just fine, thank you. I had just lost something but I found it now.” There was a defensive tone in their voice and Newton realized he’d been slowly creeping closer. Whoever they were it was clear they were scared and not just looking for some lost trinket.

Newt consciously forced himself to ground his feet to the spot and not keep edging closer to them. Switched into ‘harmless’ mode as he lowered himself down into a crouch so he was on the same level as them and held his hands up to show he didn’t intend any harm.

“Look, I really do just want to help if you need it. You look a little…lost? Sorry but, like, you clearly aren’t from around here and you sort of stand out. I’m just saying…it’s going to be dark really soon…” Newton gave them a quick glance over; they had some sort of decoration on their clothing that looked like petals. Maybe it was supposed to be like camouflage?

Getting down to their level seemed to make them almost indignant though as they sat up a little straighter. Shifted to stand but as they did Newt noticed how they favored their right side as the left seemed far less stable. They were hurt whether they were going to admit it or not. That was clear by the how they gripped the side of the nearby tree even once they were fully on their feet.

“I’m not lost…I know exactly where I am and I do not need your help, thank you. I would appreciate it if you moved on and left me be.”

“Okay, so, where are you?” Newton stood with him, shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited for the answer. They looked around for a few moments with a stubborn set to their jaw. Newton was able to see more of that speckled coloration along their skin. It almost looked purple in the low light.

“I’m…in the forest.” They said it with far more confidence than Newt thought they’d be able to muster and he gave a soft snort of laughter. It earned him another indignant look as they squared their shoulders to stand at their full height. They definitely were taller than him and there was a niggling doubt in the back of his mind if he should really be pushing his chances here. As with most things in his life, Newt ignored that concern for his own safety as he took a few steps.

They flinched like he was coming at them and Newt held his hands up to signal he wasn’t going to do anything to them. Reached and pulled open some of the branches of the bushes so that the park was visible beyond them with the city stretching out in the distance. They stared with a sinking expression as they took a few absent steps forward to look out at the view.

Their left leg gave out and they tilted suddenly to the side. Newton scrambled, catching them as they collided and got them steady so they didn’t both go tumbling to the ground. A few moments passed as it set in that they weren’t going to fall completely and then they turned to look up at him from where Newton was carefully holding them. He felt a blush rise up in his cheeks as he tried to right them, get them back on their feet and mostly steady.

“Not the forest, dude.”

“No…” There was a loss in their voice as they turned to look behind them as if expecting something to be there. “I don’t know how to get home.”

“Okay, that’s a start. I don’t know where home is for you but mine isn’t that far. Why don’t you come with me for the night? No tricks, no motive other than I’d like to help…and maybe learn a little about you cause you’re clearly not ‘from here’. You’re not an alien, are you?”

“I beg your pardon? A what?” There was genuine confusion in their voice and Newt shook his head to dismiss the thought. Obviously, even if they were a space alien they wouldn’t have the same language for it.

“Doesn’t matter. Come on, I’ve got to grab my stuff but then we can head that way. I’m Newt, by the way.” He offered them his hand to shake and they stared at it for a long moment in clear confusion.

“Newt?” They raised an eyebrow at him, seemed to be debating whether they really wanted to come with him or not. He wouldn’t force them but he’d sure rather not leave them sitting out here all night alone for someone less friendly to find. That blush rose back to his cheeks when they took his hand but, rather than shaking it, they raised it to their lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. “My name is Prince Hermann Fritz Hellebore Gottlieb.”

“Holy hell, is ‘Prince’ a title or just one of your fifty names?” Newton gave a laugh only to receive a withering look in return as his hand was dropped.

“A title.”

“Shit, really?” Newt stared at him trying to determine if it was all a joke but the serious expression made it clear that they weren’t in a joking mood. He gave another nervous little laugh as he ran a hand through his hair trying to hide his own jitters. It was slowly setting in that he was inviting a stranger to come stay at his place. A stranger who definitely wasn’t entirely human. A stranger who apparently was a prince wherever he came from. “Sorry, um, should we get going? It’s going to be a bit of a walk but you can lean on me if you need to.”

Newton thought they were going to dismiss the offer once more, saw that stubborn set of their jaw once more, but they seemed to think better of it as they looked at the bushes. He got the sense they were thinking about the world they saw on the other side of them.

“Yes…thank you.”

Newton smiled, relieved and nervous at the thought of now having company at home. He moved to pull the branches back to clear the path for them to step out, glad to find the sun had sunk low enough that only the bursts of streetlamps illuminated the path. It would be easier to keep people from noticing Hermann’s unique features and clothes in the dark.

Newton scooped up his box of things, happy to find it still sitting there on the bench, and dug through it for a second to produce the hoodie he’d kept in his office for days the AC got a bit ridiculous.

“Here, put this on and pull the hood up. That will keep people from staring too much.”

Hermann took the offered piece of clothing as if it was something dangerous and eyed it for a second too long for Newt’s liking.

“It’s not dirty or radioactive. Just put it on, will you?” He huffed as he gathered his box but when he turned around Hermann was pulling the hoodie over their head. He tugged it into place looking a bit uncomfortable as it’s sleeves and torso were a bit short on him. Still, once he’d put the hood up, it was hard to tell if he was just a raver walking home in his leather pants or another being from some other…plane? Planet? Newt was going to have to figure that one out. His mind was racing with the possibilities but they needed to get out of the park before he could focus on all that.

“Alright, dude, let’s get going. Maybe after some rest in the morning we can figure out how to get you back home.” Newton tucked his box awkwardly under his arm before offering his free arm out towards them so they could hold onto him for support. Hermann eyed him for a few moments as if debating whether they really wanted to go with him.

They finally gave a sigh as pulled the hood of the sweatshirt up to help hide their face some before taking his offered arm so they could make their way back home. It was slow moving at first but after a while Newton felt Hermann relax a little more of his weight against him as if realizing he could handle it.

He was already working it through his mind. He’d let Hermann take the bed and crash of the couch for the night. Once Hermann was settled for the night, he’d run back out to the corner store across the street to try and get some food for him. Newt’s apartment wasn’t exactly well stocked so he’d try and pick up some things real quick.

“It your entire world like this?” Hermann’s voice was hushed as they paused to wait for a break in traffic to cross the street as they reached the edge of the park. Newton gave a thoughtful hum as he looked around at the buildings around them and gave him a gentle tug to get him moving when there was finally a break.

“Not all of it. A lot of the big cities are but we actually have a lot of different ecosystems. More and more of it is looking like this now a days though.” Newton gave a soft shrug and had to juggle for a moment to keep his box from slipping out from beneath his arm. When he managed to get it all stable again, he glanced at Hermann but had a hard time reading the expression on their face in the dark especially as the hoodie threw shadows over it. “It’s not that bad, really, I mean…it’s just the way Boston is.”

Hermann gave a small hum that didn’t sound too reassured. There was some of that loss again in his voice that made Newt want to fill the silence. He was at a loss for what to say that would be any actual comfort and not just questions about how different Hermann’s world must be. He saw his building come into view up ahead and decided for now to just bite his tongue.

“Come on, it’s just up here.”


	2. Yours is the name the leaves chatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann's disappearance is discovered back home as Tendo scrambles to figure out a way to head off Lars' wrath while also getting Hermann back. 
> 
> Hermann continues to wilt despite Newt's attempts to provide for him and help him figure out what to do about his situation.

Tendo tried to keep his pace slow enough not to catch notice as he walked down the corridor. The morning had been mild chaos so far and Tendo could feel the thrum of his heartbeat in his temples. He had been woken early to get the king prepared for his day as a foreign visitor had arrived to meet with him.

Tendo had seen the man, Hannibal Chau, a few times before but wasn’t certain where precisely he hailed from. He didn’t know what his relation to the king was but he suspected he was a spy of some sort that traveled between the different kingdoms. Whatever his purpose, the meetings were always strictly private and frequently took place in the lower levels of the castle where there was less chances for prying ears. Tendo had gotten Lars ready in haste and then was dismissed as he went to get whatever information Chau would relay.

The distraction had so far proven to be a blessing and Tendo hoped that Lars was kept busy for a while longer now. Hermann’s instructor, Caitlin, had found him to whisper with obvious concern that she had not seen Hermann the entire afternoon yesterday and he had apparently never returned to his rooms last night.

Tendo was trying to head this off before Lars caught wind that his son was missing. If he realized that Hermann was gone, the king would be furious and there would be hell to pay once Hermann was found. The only reason he hadn’t realized it already was the arrival of Chau so despite his distaste towards the man, his presence was currently welcomed.

Tendo turned down the hall towards the western wing hoping beyond hope that he’d find Hermann tucked away in his mother’s old study; caught up in his research or having fallen asleep after spending too much time looking over the new tome he’d brought him. If he wasn’t there then Tendo feared where Hermann could be because they were running low on options in their searching.

He knocked, quiet and careful first at the door of the old study in the unused wing. Listened for some sign of movement inside the room but was greeted by silence and Tendo carefully pulled the old skeleton key from his pocket to open the door.

When he stepped inside, he found the room empty with a heavy taste of magic in the air. Hermann had been here doing something but there was no sign of him now. Tendo gave a quiet curse as he moved to toe at the pages that were scattered on the floor, looked over the remnants of the magic that had been summoned.

Hermann had always been a quick study and this had clearly been no different as Tendo pieced things together. Rather than give him any sense of reassurance, Tendo was beginning to feel a stir of dread in his gut. Hermann had opened a portal, which would explain his absence, but if his notations were correct, he’d done so with no preparations for once he was on the other side.

You had to be careful if you walked between realms; not all destinations had thriving magic for you to use on the trip home. Not all environments were capable of keeping one from wilting either and leaving you to live a half-life trapped beyond the boundaries of their home.

“Oh, Hermann…what did you do?” Tendo sighed as he gathered the pages. He’d have to go after him but first he was going to have to deal with the King. Opening portals to other realms was considered a potentially treasonous act. It had been one of the first things that had been proclaimed illegal when Lars had begun his crack down on magical knowledge throughout the kingdom. When he realized that Hermann was missing there would be little Tendo could do to protect him from his father’s anger but he would try to mitigate it.

As if hearing his thoughts, the bluebells started to ring out along the hallways. The King was calling court, no doubt because he had finally realized Hermann was missing, and Tendo hoped he’d be able to convince him to handle this delicately. That Lars would let him go on his own to try and bring Hermann back rather than responding by sending an army after him.

He carefully tucked the pages beneath his arm before giving the room one last look over before walking out, locking the old study behind him once more to keep anyone else from rummaging in the papers Hermann had left behind.

֎

Hermann didn’t like this place. He’d managed to get some sleep during the night once they’d reached Newton’s home but it had been restless and irregular. He finally gave up as he moved quietly through the house that was so foreign and alien to him. He could hear the sounds of movement around them through the walls, other residents going about their business, as he moved to the glass door that seemed to lead out onto a balcony.

His knee complained and ached in a way it hadn’t for years. Granted, he’d been able to previously support it with his vines but he seemed lucky to keep his blooms from wilting as it was. He hadn’t noticed it at first, the wilting, but he had noted the petals he’d left behind on the bed Newton had given him to sleep in.

He slid the door open, felt a rush of cool night air as he stepped out onto the balcony. There were a couple of chairs sitting with a table and dozens of small pots linings the edge, sitting on shelves and on the table itself. Hermann moved to lower himself into one of the chairs as the first hint of sunlight touched the horizon and eyed the pots. He realized that they were dozens of succulents and cacti waiting patiently to greet the morning sun along with him.

He looked down at the nearest one on the table next to him, a small lamb’s ear that looked freshly potted. Hermann reached a hand out and brushed a knuckle carefully along the soft fuzzy leaf, felt a moment of connection as there was a swell of contentment and joy from the tiny plant. It was happy here despite the conditions. Happy with the one who tended to it and who had repotted it with such care.

“Hey, I didn’t think you’d be up this early. That’s perfect though. I ran by the store on the corner and got some stuff last night since I didn’t really have much in the way of food. I realized that I wasn’t really sure what you ate so I got kind of an assortment of things.”

Hermann pulled his hand back from the small plant as he heard the door slide open behind him and found Newton stepping out with a bag full of something.

“Oh…well…” Hermann pursed his lips as Newton sat the bag down on the table and gave him an expectant look. Hermann eyed the bag a bit skeptically, having the sense that what was considered food here was likely different than back home. He could subside on water and sunlight on its own most of the time though they did have specific items that were often seen as a treat, delicacies shared on days of importance especially if someone from a neighboring kingdom was visiting.

He didn’t want to turn down whatever Newton had brought him though. Didn’t want to seem rude to this odd man who had decided to help him without question. Well, not entirely without question. Hermann had worried at first that he’d had ill intentions but so far there had been no sign that it was anything but his own kindness that motivated Newton. That and the obvious curiosity that sparked in his eyes as he gave Hermann an expectant look.

“What exactly did you get? I am…a bit peckish.” He skimmed past the truth as he gave Newton a small smile. Watched as he started digging through the bag to produce a wide variety of items. A container labeled ‘plant food’, a bag that looked like it was filled with seed, a couple of bright oranges and a box that was labeled as being ‘pancake mix’. Hermann eyed the plant food container with a dubious expression with a sense that it wasn’t what he would consider food and grabbed one of the oranges instead.

“Are you certain it’s…ripe? It’s rather small…” Hermann frowned as he ran a thumb over the peel of the orange. The oranges that were grown and produced in their kingdom were much larger than this, tended by the orange blossoms themselves to assure they reached their full potential.

“Yeah, of course. That’s about as big as they get.” Newton gave him that look again as he pulled the other chair up to sit in. That eager desire to ask questions obvious in his expression but he seemed to be trying to hold them back. It made him almost buzz with the energy of it and Hermann quirked a lip as he looked down at the orange to carefully start peeling it.

“Go ahead.” 

“Do they get bigger where you come from? I mean…shit…are they, like, people where you’re from?” Newton’s expression shifted from curious, excited and then to mildly horrified as Hermann got the peal off in one long strip. He split the orange open, taking one of the slices to pop it into his mouth.

“Yes, we hunt them each year during the harvest. It’s a terrible business but it is for the greater good.” Hermann spoke flatly as he watched Newton’s expression in the corner of his eye. He saw that horrified look solidify in place but then Newton gave him a scrutinizing squint before he picked up the other orange to start peeling it.

“Bull shit. You’re making that up. And our oranges aren’t ‘small’. They’re a perfectly good size.” Newton huffed as he leaned back in his chair so he could prop his feet up on the railing of the balcony. Hermann could feel the shift of the succulents around them, could feel their sway towards Newton even if the movement was physically indistinguishable.

Hermann eyed him for a few moments as Newton looked out at the horizon that was lightening with the coming day. Surely someone who was so loved by those he tended couldn’t be all bad.

“They do get larger where I am from. All of our plants are larger including the succulents, no offense intended.” He spoke it to the plants but Newton was the one who scowled at him as if he’d insulted him.

“My succulents are all the perfect size, thank you very much. They’re the only thing I seem to be able to keep alive and I’m proud of each and every one of them.”

Hermann could feel that shift in the plants once more at the fond words from Newton. It made him smile as he popped one of the orange slices into his mouth. It was sweet and refreshing as he looked across the city surrounding them. It made him feel a bit lost once more as he wondered if he’d have to adjust to this harsh place for good. He had been foolish to rush ahead without taking the time to fully explore the potential outcomes. He had just wanted to get away…

“Are you alright?” Hermann blinked as he looked back to Newton, found him staring at him with a soft frown of concern. At least there was some warmth in this place.

“I am just…worried. Worried about if I’ll be able to get back home or not.” He hadn’t intended to simply leave and not return. “I was supposed to be married in a few days.”

“Oh…dude, hey, we’ll get you back. I’m sure your…fiancé will be looking for you too.” Hermann felt a small shiver at the suggestion. That he could live without.

“He might but I hope he doesn’t. It wasn’t my idea to marry him. He’s not someone I would choose for myself but my father arranged for it.”

“So, you were running away?”

“No…yes. I was hoping to find help. I…it doesn’t matter now. Now, I just need to figure out how to get back.” He didn’t know why he was telling Newton any of this. It didn’t concern him and there wasn’t anything he could do about it either way. Hermann had hoped to find a world where he could gather help for the resistance back home but instead, he had found a harsh place where magic didn’t even exist. He couldn’t imagine what this place could offer in the way of aid.

“We’ll figure it out…” Newton spoke quietly though Hermann couldn’t quite manage to share that same conviction. What would happen if he didn’t get back home? Would Lars lay the blame for his disappearance at the feet of his friends? Accuse the resistance and use it to justify a brutal blow? “Do they respond to your emotions?”

Hermann blinked as Newt asked the question, uncertain what he was referring to until he noticed him staring at the lackluster looking blooms along his wrist. They had browned overnight in a way he hadn’t seen before and he pulled his arms in close to his chest to cross them in a protective manner.

“They do but…I believe that your world is not conducive to my kind thriving. I don’t typically wilt so drastically,” Hermann said trying to keep a defensive tone out of his voice and failing terribly. It was yet another sign of his failure and if he wilted away to nothing here it would be his own fault.

“Shit…and here you found the world’s most incompetent horticulturist to try and help you. Maybe some water would help? Or do you think the sun will? Maybe the smog is too much, you know, we’re killing our own planet because of the amount of shit that gets spewed into the air. It would figure that we end up killing off the first visitor from another…realm or whatever you call it because we can’t kick capitalism’s ass.”

“The sun will help though I wouldn’t be opposed to some water in a while. I don’t think it will help much as I believe the lack of plant magic in your world is the main culprit.” Hermann scowled at Newton who leaned forward in his seat to look closer, seemed completely unaware of the fact that Hermann was trying to hide the wilting blossoms. Hermann was embarrassed at the fact that he was seeing him like this rather than being able to see him in full bloom when he was most splendid.

“Magic isn’t really a thing here at all…this probably sucks for you, huh? I bet your world is a lot less fucked up…arranged marriage thing aside.”

“Though our overall environment is far less…damaged, I would hardly say things are much better back home at the moment. We have a blight of our own and rather than attempt to find the root of the problem my father has simply chosen to become a tyrant. He’s gone so far as to banish my older siblings which will likely be my fate as well if I’m able to return.”

Newt stared at him with a mildly shocked expression for a moment and Hermann could feel a blush creeping up along the back of his neck. It wasn’t his problem to deal with all of this and here Hermann was dumping this information at his feet. He was a practical stranger though Hermann felt he could inexplicably trust him. Perhaps it was the situation that he was in that made him feel unexpectedly vulnerable so it was simply pouring out of him or perhaps it was something in the easy way that Newton spoke with him. The curiosity that seemed to hold no malice behind it.

“I’m sorry, banish you? Because you came to a different realm for help? Oh…wait…did you come here hoping to find help because of him? The whole tyrant thing?”

Hermann sighed at the outpouring of questions, pulled his legs up into the chair to hug them against his chest as he looked out to where the sun was finally making a full appearance. Its warmth seeped into him though he could already sense it wasn’t going to be enough to chase away the brown edges and the weakening of his vines he relied on for support.

“Yes, though now I understand how ridiculous that was. I should have listened when I was told to simply wait for those more capable to pull the resistance together…” Hermann trailed off and eyed Newton who was watching him with that deep frown of concern still. Felt self-conscious as he realized he was doing it once more and he gave a soft shake of his head to try and clear the concerns away. “Forgive me, I shouldn’t be troubling you with all of this.”

“No, I mean, this sounds like a lot, dude. Like, that’s _a lot _a lot…we’ll get you back. I don’t really know how but…we will and then you can kick your dad out instead.” Newton gave a decisive nod of his head as he sat back in his chair and Hermann relaxed a little once more. Frowned as he saw some petals fall from where he knocked them loose. Newton noticed too as he reached to pick one up, rubbing it between his fingertips with that same look of determined concern.

Hermann didn’t know what would happen if he wilted fully before he got home; wasn’t certain if it would mean he’d die or be incapable of returning at all. He certainly hoped that he wouldn’t find out though he wasn’t sure he would consider it a worse fate that what likely waited for him at home. He wasn’t going to simply give up or choose to stay, however, not knowing how many would be left behind to continue suffering under his father’s rule.

“I think the first thing we need to do is to try and slow this down. I don’t know what else to do other than to get you some water and sun if you think that will help. But I might be able to find someone who has some better ideas. Maybe a pick me up would be enough for you to pull together enough magic to get home?”

“Perhaps…” Hermann felt a twinge of doubt that there would be much that could be done for his current state of being. He appreciated that Newton was attempting to help, that he hadn’t taken one look at him and either decided he was something worth dissecting or shunning immediately. This place seemed so much different than home and he was far more aware now in the light of day how much he’d likely stick out here.

“Alright, it’s a plan. Let’s get you into some water first, it will give you a chance to wash up too, and I’ll see if I can get ahold of the florist down the street. She’s an old student of mine and she should be willing to help out.”

֎

“It has come to my attention that my son, Hermann, is missing which signifies a failure on all of your parts. You have a responsibility to this kingdom and my family and the fact that one of my children could simply vanish from the grounds overnight signifies you are all lacking in that regard. I have little doubt that those involved are tied to this traitorous rebellion that has been causing plague throughout our kingdom. I want those responsible to be found, brought to me and severely punished.”

The throne room was packed with all the servants from the castle as they stood in a hush. Tendo slipped into place besides the king’s throne, frowning at the man who stood on the other side. It was concerning that Hannibal Chau was present for this; a foreign intruder being allowed to be party to the information one of the royals was missing. 

Tendo carefully cleared his throat to get the king’s attention, leaning forward when Lars motioned for him to do so. He needed to get a handle on this situation, set it up that he could retrieve Hermann before Lars decided to take drastic measures especially given they’d be directed towards people who were innocent of wrongdoing in this case. If he could find and get Hermann home quickly there was also a better chance Hermann wouldn’t face too severe of consequences for this either.

“Sire, if I may have a moment of your time, I believe I know where Prince Hermann has gone.” Tendo spoke quietly and Lars tilted his head to give him a scrutinizing look before waving a hand carelessly at the general assembly of staff.

“Get back to work but no one is to leave the castle today without approval by me.”

The staff shuffled nervously as they moved to disappear back into their corners of the palace to work. Tendo waited for Lars to wave Hannibal away as well but instead he just motioned for him to continue.

“Your highness, when I went to check on finding your son this morning, I found this.” Tendo offered the page that contained the requirements for opening a portal to another realm. He needed to pull the strings just right if this was to go smoothly. Lars had forbidden unsanctioned use of magic and portals within the kingdom. The fact that Hermann even had the information would likely anger Lars.

“So, he’s run off…where did he get this? I thought all books and scrolls had been gathered and locked in my private library.” Tendo hesitated but Lars didn’t seem to really want an answer as he waved a hand at him.

“This could present a good chance to test what we’ve been working on, your highness.” Hannibal spoke quietly with a flash of a grin in Tendo’s direction that made him feel a bit ill. He had no idea what exactly they’d been working on but he had little doubt that if it came with Hannibal’s help that it wasn’t pleasant.

“Hmm…possibly.”

“Sire, from what I found it appears that Prince Hermann has likely ended up in a realm that is mostly unaware of our presence. A quiet extraction would be the best option. I should be able to go through, locate the prince and bring him back without stirring trouble given our already tenuous situation within the realms. Especially with our visitors arriving so soon.”

Tendo could see the calculation in Lars’ expression, the temptation to ignore what was the right course in favor of showing a firm hand. He couldn’t imagine what Lars and Hannibal were working on together but if he had to guess it would show the same level of subtlety as the wall that now marred their kingdom.

“Very well, you have three days. If you haven’t returned with my son by then I will have to take a more direct approach in his retrieval.” Lars gave a sigh as he leaned back in the throne and Tendo bowed in part to hide the relief on his face. As he stood to retreat, Hannibal gave him a sneer from behind the dark glasses he wore over his eyes. Something to help shield the truth from others as they were to help protect his sight from the sunlight here.

Tendo turned, kept his pace steady as he left the throne room with the intent of finding Caitlin and the Kaidonovskys. He needed them to be aware of what he was going to do and to make certain that they tried their best to keep Lars from reacting hastily while he was away. He also hoped with the distraction of Hermann’s disappearance along with the arrival of the king and prince of Sydney that they’d be able to do some snooping. Find out just what it was that Lars was working on with Hannibal Chau and if it was something that could be used to the Resistance’s advantage.

֎

“If he’s not where the portal opens, it’s going to take you more than three days to find him. We can try and delay any action but he’s been listening to reason less and less.”

Tendo sighed as Caitlin spoke behind him. They had gathered in the Kaidonovskys’ quarters so he could prepare and, even more important, they could speak freely before he left. The Kaidonovskys had a home detached from the castle proper and few strayed close out of intimidation due both to their prickly exteriors and their status as captains of the guard.

“We will see if we can find what this Chau is working on while you are away. We do not want to be caught off guard if King decides to be rash.” Sasha handed him a satchel with some extra supplies inside. He’d have to take a source of magic with him if he was going to reopen a portal back home from the other world. He would also need to make certain he had supplies in the chance that Hermann had been injured before he found him. The lack of magic would mean some of his regeneration would fail him.

“That will be simple. The Wei’s know way down into lower levels that is not used. We will have them show us way.” Alexys gave a light shrug as he spoke, patting Tendo on the shoulder in reassurance. If anyone was going to be able to figure out what was happening it would be them though Tendo hated leaving when things might actually be starting to move forward.

In the end, Hermann may have given them the exact chance they needed with this. Lars was distracted and upset, acting less rational than ever and with their guests arriving so soon it would add another layer. They might be able to maneuver just out of sight with everything going on and get into position to stop this once and for all. Those on the other side of the wall could finally come home and the useless monstrosity that was choking out their world could be brought down.

“I’ll try to send word when I find him but that might be tricky if we need all the stored magic to just get home. I’m hoping it won’t take long; if the records he was using are correct it’s not a world that’s completely unknown to us. Just one that’s been shut off for a while now. I want everyone to be smart with this; continue to be careful.”

“You too, Tendo.” Caitlin gave him a soft smile as Tendo double checked that he had what he needed. He’d return to the old study where Hermann had traveled through, the residual energy there would help ease the opening of the portal.


	3. A heart within the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt takes Hermann to get some help from a close friend who happens to be a florist. His wilting has proceeded to get worse and Newt is hoping she'll be able to help slow it down while they figure out how to get him home.
> 
> Tendo arrives and starts his search, tracking the lingering hints of magic in the air as he trails Hermann.

Newton had, in the end, been able to get a hold of his florist friend. Hermann had sat listening as he spoke to her on the phone for a few moments, explaining while decidedly _ not _ explaining the situation. Hermann felt a small fondness for the odd man who had found him. His attempts to help him and that natural curiosity he seemed to carry with him even if he was doing his best to temper it for Hermann’s sake. Perhaps they could have been friends if their situations had allowed. 

After Newton had gotten off the phone, it had been time to bundle up once more and head down to the streets of this strange place. It was even worse in the middle of the day like this. Loud and busy with pollutants being spurted out by the vehicles that traveled past. Hermann kept his head low, hand linked with Newton’s as he trusted him to lead the way. 

Newton navigated the sidewalks with a bluster of familiarity. He directed Hermann along the path, shooed and shouted at people to move out of the way in what seemed almost a customary exchange here. There didn’t appear to be any real malice as people tousled past him, simply it was the flow of things. The life through the veins of the city. 

It didn’t take nearly as long as Hermann feared for them to reach the small store front. Newton pulled him inside and it was suddenly as if Hermann was able to pull in his first breath of fresh air in years. The shop was full of plant-life; flowers and ferns, small trees and a few smaller bushes in pots. 

He could feel the pull of more somewhere further back, more thriving roots buried in rich soil in a humid environment. He pushed back the hood of the sweatshirt Newton had given him to wear and took it in. He could tell, there was magic here. Still weak but it ran beneath the surface like a current. A small heartbeat in the center of this dessicated beast of a world. 

Hermann hadn’t even noticed the young woman behind the counter who had watched them come in and who was now standing to greet them both until Newton spoke up, pulling his attention back to the moment. 

“Hey Mako...so, this is my friend I told you about. The one that needed help with…with some plants?” Newton sounded nervous which made Hermann nervous as his focus finally came to land on their new companion. She was slightly shorter than him, a softly rounded face with expressive eyes that belied the clear strength in her frame. She was looking at him much in the same way, studious and curious but not rude. 

“I see…”

֎

Hermann had been ferretted into the back of the shop quickly when someone else had come inside. Newton had taken him through a few doors until they stepped into the central source of all that plant magic Hermann could feel in the air. A glass house, the sun trailing in between the leaves of various plants growing throughout. The air was more humid in here, warmer as well, and Hermann could feel the contentment of the ones who resided here. 

“Just stay here for a little while. I’m going to smooth things over with Mako and see if she had any suggestions. Some time in here might do you some good anyway.” Newton gave him a smile, still nervous around the edges though Hermann could tell he was trying to be comforting. He felt a small flutter in his chest as he met those rich forest green eyes and smiled back in return; wanted to ease Newton’s mind in exchange. 

“I think it just might. I’ll be here.” Newton nodded, cheeks softly pink as he darted back into the main shop and Hermann looked around. 

He felt a bit stronger here. Still not fully himself but better than he had since shortly after the portal had closed. The park had some of that spark of magic but it was so diluted by its surroundings it had done little good. Here though, where the plants were thick and bursting with life, thriving and cut off in their own little world. He could feel a sense of home here. It made a part of him sad, a part that he knew he couldn’t acknowledge without feeling eternally guilty. 

Part of him wished to never find the way home. To stay here, perhaps with Newton, who seemed eager to have him. Hermann couldn’t just forget though, couldn’t just abandon his family and friends back in the kingdom under his father’s rule. 

“Do you mind if I sit with you for a while?” Hermann asked quietly, shifting to find a place on a small bench that sat down one of the rows of plants on their shelves and in their pots. He felt them pull in close, familiar and curious all at once, as they welcomed him. And a part of Hermann felt stronger once more even as the unexpected fall of tears started down his face. The plants did their best, tried to comfort and soothe him. 

_ It will be okay. You are safe here. She takes good care. They are good people. You are safe. It’s okay. _

֎

“So…you just found him?” Newt could hear the uncertainty in Mako’s voice as they sat in the back of her flower shop. The place was full, overflowing with different plants and floral arrangements that she tended to carefully. Hermann was just on the other side of the door that led into the small greenhouse that was attached to the back in what had once been a small yard. Mako had repurposed the bottom floor of the house into her shop shortly after she graduated. 

“Well, yeah. He was in a bunch of bushes. He said he opened some sort of portal to come here but hadn’t realized there wouldn’t be any magic to reopen it once on this side.” Newton gave a shrug as he explained again and knowing that it still sounded ridiculous. If it wasn’t for the fact that Hermann was obviously there, obviously not entirely human and clearly getting worse, he wouldn’t have believed himself either. 

Mako made a soft noise of contemplation as she watched Hermann for a few moments. He was walking through the greenhouse, pausing at different plants as if he was stopping for casual, momentary conversation. Newton wasn’t entirely certain that wasn’t exactly what Hermann was doing given his comments about his succulent garden earlier. It was a relief to see that he seemed better here, some of the brown bruising of his petals had faded back into a soft blush. 

“Well, he’s definitely hellebores from what I can tell. It may just be a climate issue though they’re typically pretty stubborn plants. You two can stay while we work out how to keep him from wilting but my honest guess, Dr. Geiszler, is that he needs to go home.” 

“You know I hate it when you call me that, Maks. I’m not even your professor anymore, you know. Shit, I’m not even a professor at all.” Newton sighed feeling frustrated and unreasonably hesitant to admit that Hermann needed to go back to his own world. He knew it was the truth but between what he’d told him about his father that morning and the fact that, well, honestly Newt sort of wanted him to stick around to learn more about him. Not if it was going to end up killing him though. 

“What do you mean you’re not a professor at all?” Mako gave him a suddenly suspicious look and Newt gave a nervous laugh as he moved to distract himself with some of the bottles she had lined up on a counter. Different sprays to help with pests and fungi, plant food and extra nutrients packaged in little bottles. She’d always had a knack with the chemistry. 

“I was fired. I’m too radical for that place, I guess, I mean…not wanting faulty and downright cruel research practices to continue. It’s cool though, I mean…I have a whole alien to take care of now.” Newt motioned towards the greenhouse with a shrug as he tried to aim for nonchalant but knew he was hitting squarely on the side of anxious wreck. Maybe having something he could focus his time on other than the fact that he was out of work felt like a small blessing just then. 

“They fired you for bringing up the poor conditions that the research animals were being kept in?” There was a fire in Mako’s voice as she said it and a small part of him was thankful for that. At least someone else thought it was bullshit. 

“Well, I think it was staging a small coop to release some of the animals that really did it but yeah.” Newton grinned sheepishly as he heard Mako’s quiet sigh that was interrupted by the sound of the bell above the front door ringing. 

Raleigh, Mako’s assistant, had just returned from the delivery he’d been out on when they’d arrived. Newt felt a nervous jitter at the thought of another person knowing about Hermann’s presence even if he had known coming in to this that Raleigh and Mako were a packaged deal. Getting Hermann here unnoticed had been a job and a half with him dressed up in Newt’s baggiest sweatshirt and pants that still managed to come up short on his arms and legs. 

“Hey, Dr. Geiszler, what are you doing here?” Newt gave a small cringe at the use of the title once more. 

“Oh, you know…just…stopping by.” Newton sidestepped back as he gave Mako a desperate look in hopes that she’d take the time to explain it. Raleigh would be more willing to listen to her than he was if Newt tried to tell him how totally cool it was he’d found an extraterrestrial plant-based humanoid in the park and brought it to their shop. “I’m gonna go check in with Hermann.” 

“There’s sugar in the break room. Make him some sugar water to drink,” Mako said unexpectedly and Newt frowned at her for a few seconds before it clicked into place. Sugar water could help wilting bouquets perk back up, maybe it would help him as well.

“Right, yeah, thanks. I’ll do that.” Newton saw the confused suspicion on Raleigh’s face as he gave him a quick wave before turning to duck into the break room in the back. He could hear Mako and Raleigh’s voices start speaking quietly almost the second he was out of the room 

Newt moved to open the cabinets, searching for the bag of sugar, but found himself suddenly unable to see clearly. He cursed quietly, pressing his hands down on the countertop as he closed his eyes tightly against the tears. It was stupid, it was ridiculous, he shouldn’t have been crying just then. 

So, he’d been fired. Cool, fine. 

So, he’d literally found the most amazing discovery of his life and he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to say anything because he wasn’t willing to put Hermann in danger. And, once Hermann was gone, no one was going to believe him anyway. 

That was the thing too. Hermann was going to be leaving which made Newt indescribably sad for some reason that he was pretty certain made no sense. Hermann felt like a familiar friend despite the insanely short amount of time they’d known each other. 

It was overwhelming and felt like more than a loss it should have. Newton didn’t do well with loss, with those around him leaving him behind. Apparently, that extended to the local plant alien he found in the park. 

"Are you alright?” 

Newt wiped frantically at his eyes at the sound of Hermann’s voice behind him, having not realized that he’d come in from the greenhouse. He kept his back turned to him, felt even more like a fool as he worked to pull down a glass so he could get the sugar water started. His problems were small in comparison to Hermann’s; the last thing he needed to do was dump them on him. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Some of the, uh…flowers bother my allergies, I think. Hey, Mako said to make you some sugar water. That it might help. Did you find that the green house helped at all? It’s a bit warmer in there not to mention the sun and humidity levels are a bit more optimal.” Newton banged a few of the cabinets opened and closed in his search for the sugar and finally found it. He could tell the tears were still fighting their way down his face and he wiped at it with his sleeve once more hoping that Hermann hadn’t noticed. 

“Allergies?” Hermann sounded curious and concerned. Newton gave a laugh at the question, at the realization that allergies were probably a foreign concept to him. At least allergies to plants would be. How much would that suck to have hayfever when you lived with literally hay people? 

“Um, yeah, like…your immune system senses that something is a threat even if it's not. So it sets off a reaction in an attempt to protect you but it goes overboard and it makes you have all sorts of symptoms like itchy, watery eyes, runny nose or a scratchy throat.” Newton blurted out the explanation as he started to pour what was likely too much sugar into the glass before turning the water on warm. He waited a moment for it to heat up some as it tumbled out of the faucet, still making a point not to look at Hermann. 

“Oh…a hypersensitive immune reaction? I am not the one causing such a reaction for you, am I?” 

Newton did look at Hermann then, blinking in surprise as much as an attempt to stop the tears, and he numbly shook his head in response. Hermann leaned close once he seemed certain he wasn’t what Newt was allergic to and lifted a hand to his cheek to wipe some of those tears away with a concerned look. 

“Wait, you guys can be allergic to each other?” Newton gave a soft little laugh at the suggestion. Wondered if a cherry blossom would be walking past a hydrangea and suddenly have a sneezing fit. Hermann gave him a slightly irritated look though he saw a touch of a smile in his eyes. 

“Though most of the more poisonous varieties can cause reactions in others, we are not typically ‘allergic’ to each other. But there are other things that can cause hypersensitive immune reactions for us that are similar to what you seem to be describing.” Hermann’s hand had lingered on his cheek and Newt felt a small flush rise in his face as he listened to him. It was fascinating, trying to find all the ways he was different or the same. Newt wondered briefly if kissing was something they did in Hermann’s realm…

The full realization of that particular thought had Newton pulling away from Hermann’s hand that had remained cupped against his cheek. Had that flush turn into a full hot burn in his face of embarrassment as he finally shoved the glass with its pile of sugar inside of it under the faucet. He shouldn’t do that, grow attached, especially in any sort of romantic sense. He knew Hermann was leaving. Hell, Hermann wasn’t even technically human and he had no idea what romance might have been for them. Did they pollinate? Did they rely on other species to do so? Or were they more human in that aspect? 

“Are you certain I’m not the thing you are allergic too?” Hermann’s frown deepened as he pulled his hand slowly back down to his side. Seemed almost hurt at the way Newton had pulled back from him so quickly.

Of course, that was silly. That was ridiculous. Why would Hermann care if Newt wanted him to touch him or not? Did Newt want him to touch him? 

_ He’s leaving, you idiot. Don’t do this. You always fall too fast and you always end up hurt because of it. _

“No, no I know you’re not. If you were I would have reacted to you earlier when we were at my place. It’s something else. Anyway, here, drink this. Mako thinks it might help some since it lets the cut flowers last longer. I’ve gotta go for a bit…” 

Newton shoved the glass of sugar water at Hermann who took it looking surprised and a little bit offended at the brisk attitude. Newton couldn’t focus on that though because he needed to get somewhere else. Somewhere away if at all possible. Just for a moment. Because with the thought about falling too hard had come the realization that there was a small part of him that maybe, kind of, sort of was already a bit enamored with Hermann. 

Somehow, Hermann felt _ right _. The right mix of intelligent and caring. Fascinating for more than the fact that he had flowers growing from beneath his skin. 

Newton ducked out of the back, moving quickly through the front of the store where Mako and Raleigh were still talking in quiet tones. They noticed him, Mako calling after him as he pushed out the front door. He half stumbled out onto the sidewalk, the sounds of the city immediately swallowing him up as he shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and scanned for a place to go. There was a coffee shop across the street, close enough he wouldn’t risk missing anything major like Hermann suddenly deciding to head back to the park and leave, but far enough he’d be able to put some distance. 

Newton skittered across the street, watching for traffic as he made his way and wishing he could make better sense of his feelings. 

֎

Hermann got the distinct feeling that he’d done or said something wrong. What that could possibly have been, he didn’t know. He stood for a few seconds in light shock at Newton’s sudden departure, looking down at the glass of sugar-water that had been pushed into his hands with confusion and a sense of sadness before taking a small sip. 

It did taste good, felt a bit like it might give him some small burst of energy. That, on top of being surrounded by so much plant life in one place, was helping ease some of that wilting sense of fatigue. It wouldn’t last though, he knew that much, and no matter how tempting it was to simply stay and avoid the issues of his life Hermann knew he wouldn’t be able to live with himself even if he could find a way to simply live here. 

He looked up when he heard the door open once more and Mako, Newton’s young friend, appeared and gave him a curious look. 

“Is everything alright? We saw Newton leave just a moment ago.” Hermann caught sight of another person through the door before it closed all the way. A young man who was looking back towards them with a frown, arms crossed as if he wasn’t entirely certain he trusted the two of them back here on their own. Hermann had no doubt that it was his presence that made him feel nervous. 

“I…yes, I suppose. I fear he may have an…allergy to me?” Hermann spoke the word carefully. It wasn’t a foreign concept but they didn’t typically use that specific word to explain it. It was considered extremely rude to use an immune response to ones’ advantage unless absolutely necessary; not that Lars ever seemed to care when he callously used his nettles on others. Hermann felt that familiar sting on his skin where the rash had been just a few days before. 

“I’m not certain that is what is wrong. Newton doesn’t have any plant allergies that I’m aware of.” 

“Then I fail to understand what I’ve done to upset him.” Hermann huffed softly as he leaned against the counter carefully. His leg was still not steady, the vines around his knee had tentatively grow back in a loosely tangled mess around it with the extra hint of plant magic in the air, but it wasn’t enough to fully support him. He took another sip of the sugar water, felt it cool and refreshing as it moved through his chest. 

“He likes you.” Mako stated it as if it was something simple and obvious that he should have seen himself. Hermann frowned at her, hid his face behind the cup of water for a moment though the flutter of nerves was obvious in the way the few blooms that were still holding on along his shoulders furled back up into tightly closed buds. 

“Well, he has a certain charm himself. I appreciate his help with this and would hazard to say we’d even become friends…with a bit more time.” That was a blatant lie. Hermann rather already thought of Newton as a friend, one that he felt compelled to trust despite himself. There was perhaps even more there, something that Hermann knew he couldn’t allow himself to feel. It was an impossibility, he had to go home, he was betrothed to another and his father would most certainly never allow…

Hermann force himself to stop thinking along that track as he realized he’d gotten a bit lost in it. He looked up at Mako and found her staring back at him with a gentle understanding on her face. 

“He can have that effect. He is either your least favorite person or someone you find yourself drawn to. But, I’m going to ask that you take care with him. If I’m understanding this right, you’re going somewhere he can’t follow and the last thing I feel he needs is to hurt again.” 

Hermann could sense her protective nature. He had sensed it even with her plants that all thrived under her gentle care; who proudly gave up their blooms for her so she could use them to decorate and brighten others’ days. They knew she would never take more than they could give, never be greedy or unkind in how she pruned them. Hermann had enough common sense that this was a request and a warning in regards to Newton. 

_ Do not take more than he can give. Do not prune those growing feelings too harshly. _

֎

Tendo cast the spell for the portal along the same lines as Hermann had. It would help ensure he came out in the same place. There were only so many spots where portals tend to come out at in each world but he couldn’t risk accidentally ending up entering through a different area than he had. He had no doubt that his time was shorter than Lars had even stated. Three days was generous for him. Tendo would likely be fortunate to get one.

Once he had the spell cast, Tendo moved through the portal with care and found himself surrounded by a grove of trees. There was the momentary hope that this wouldn’t be as difficult as he thought. That the location of the portal would prove fortunate and Hermann wouldn’t have had far to go. As the doorway back home closed behind him, he tried to reach out. To seek some direction from those that surrounded him and he heard their whispers that Hermann had _ gone, left, with another. Found help. _

He could hear harsher voices beyond the trees, spoken with tongues rather than leaves and creaking bark, and he peered out between their branches to realize how foolish he had been to think this could possibly have been simple. The park stretched out around him but beyond he could see the towering buildings beyond, the city blocks. He’d heard of this place before, how the people here tore down their forests to build their own out of stone and the remains of the trees that had once stood there. His mother had been here once. He wished that she wasn’t banished now, wasn’t beyond the wall in their own world for breaking rules that were unfair and cruel. He could have used her expertise now. He’d have to rely on his memory instead, try to pinpoint the things she had told him when he was younger.

Tendo pulled the hood of his cloak up so help make certain he wouldn’t stand out too much. Pulled in around himself tightly before he stepped onto the sidewalk and started trying to follow the sense of magic in the air, faint as it was. 

It took time to really track it down. Tendo meandered some through the streets as Hermann’s trail led first in one direction before it seemed to double back on itself. Tendo kept his head down despite his curiosity as he moved through the streets; watched the vehicles that moved by some sort of engineering that he could tell carried that same harsh scent of machinery as the wall and whatever corruption had been edging in on their kingdom. He kept his focus, knew how important this was. He had to find Hermann and get him back before this situation became even worse. 

He stopped as he felt the trail suddenly dead end along one of the streets. Turned because he thought he felt a small tug of home and found himself looking in through the window of some sort of shop. There was a small line of people inside at the counter and Tendo opened the door to try and get a better look at where that pull was coming from. If Hermann was here, he wasn’t in obvious site. Groups of people were sitting at tables, drinking and eating delicious smelling items. He tried to zero in on that feeling, that sense of magic that barely managed to be noticeable over the scent of warm coffee beans. 

He wondered for a moment if he was in the wrong place. If he was close but off as he looked around at the shop, stepped into the line that was formed near the counter. The man in front of him was short and nervous looking, hair a mess and glasses slightly skewed. It appeared he’d been crying. Tendo frowned as he leaned a little closer to him and realized he was where the scent of magic was coming from. Just a touch of it. A hint as if he’d come into contact with it recently. 

“You’re going to blow this, Newt, fucking hell.” The man mumbled the words under his breath as they moved forwards by one. Filed closer to the counter where it appeared the orders were being taken. 

“Excuse me. I’m looking for a friend and was wondering if you’d seen him. He’s an odd sort of guy,” Tendo tapped the man on the shoulder as he pulled the hood of his cloak back some. The man turned to look at him and his eyes grew wide and fearful as he saw Tendo’s face. Not the typical reaction he received. He’d always been told he was charming but with the look on this man’s face it was more like he was some sort of wolfsbane. 

“Oh shit, they sent you after him. I won’t tell you. I won’t talk.” The guy pushed past him, aiming towards the door and then stopped short as if thinking better of it. Tendo gave a smile to the rest of the patrons in the shop, they seemed to think he was charming if maybe a bit odd with his flowers on display. He tried to think of something his mom had said she’d been able to use as an excuse during her time in this world. 

“It’s for a show. Forgive me, he...gets caught up in his role.” Tendo said it sheepishly as he moved to try and snag the elbow of the man who quite clearly knew where Hermann was to lead him back outside. His excuse seemed to suffice for most of the people though a few of them still gave him questioning looks as he escorted his new accomplice back out onto the sidewalk. He heard a few people mutter the words _ method actor _ with a bit of disgust before the door closed behind them. 

“Let go of me, you fascist!” The guy managed to squirm free from Tendo’s gentle hold and seemed for a moment like he was going to run. 

“Look, I’m a friend. I’m here to try and help Hermann get home before this gets any worse.” Tendo held his hands up loosely, tried to imply that he wasn’t a threat as he waited to give chase if the guy bolted. Instead, he just started tearing up and deflated as if Tendo had just managed to steal all the fight out of him. “Brother, I don’t know what’s happening here. I just need to get Hermann home before he gets in any more trouble than he already is. If you know where he is…” 

“Tendo?” He blinked as he heard his name called out to him in a familiar voice. Turned to find Hermann on the other side of the street where this world’s carriages traveled past in halting spurts. A young pair was flanking him, both looking on the defensive that made Tendo’s smile of relief a little tense. 


	4. A Blight of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Tendo's arrival, Hermann now has a way to go home. Newton continues to struggle with the departure now that it is imminent. As they prepare to make the journey back to their realm, Lars' apparent impatience becomes clear as a part of their realm comes through after them first.

“We have to get you back and quickly. I was given a few days but that doesn’t mean we have that long. Especially given that time often moves different between realms.” 

Tendo looked around the small greenhouse as they stepped inside. The two that Hermann had been with stayed up front but the shorter little ball of anger had followed them in here. He seemed to hover close to Hermann, glancing at him with looks of concern while giving Tendo frequently glares. Apparently, their prince had found a fan in this world already. 

“Is he very angry?” Hermann sighed, shifted to pull off the large shirt he’d been wearing and Tendo sucked in a breath as he saw the wilt that had set in. He knew it would happen, could already feel it trying to tug at him even with the magic he’d purposefully carried with him. The magic that had made the plants inside this room to lean in towards him, quiet whispers of curiosity. 

“Angry? Hermann, he’s furious. He was talking about sending through some sort of weapon after you. Whatever he’s been working on with Chau.” 

Tendo shifted through his side bag as he spoke until he found what he was looking for. A small jar of salve that would help slow Hermann’s wilt for a little longer. They had been on the right track bringing him here but there was only so much these stunted plants could do for him. He opened the jar and started to carefully place small dots of cream along Hermann’s arms. Where it touched, a fresh flush of green color rose beneath his skin, small vines peeked out and the buds look less rusted. 

“What sort of weapon?” He could hear the fear in Hermann’s voice and Tendo glanced up at his face; found him looking towards his companion with an unguarded expression that caught Tendo by surprise. He glanced towards Newt as well, found him glaring at him once more as if unaware of the tenderness Hermann directed at him. 

Tendo felt a small stir of sadness in knowing that he wouldn’t be able to just...let Hermann stay. It wouldn’t work; he’d heard stories of others who had tried to live in realms like this. His own mother had tried once, had wilted until you would never have known her, and had fallen into a terrible depression because of it. To wilt meant to live only half a life. To lose a sense of yourself. 

No, Hermann couldn’t stay even if it wouldn’t mean the potential destruction of this place at the hands of his father. 

“I don’t know but I doubt it is anything good and this world is not equipped to deal with it in the least. What in haven’s name were you hoping to find here?” 

“I...I’m not sure anymore.” Hermann gave him a look that was nothing but guilt and fear. Tendo felt his emotions rise to the back of his throat, tight and tense. He had wanted to keep Hermann out of the direct fight because he knew that Lars would punish him worse for any rebellion. Being his son would do nothing to shield Hermann from his father’s wrath especially as he slipped further into apparent madness. “Are you able to get us back, Tendo?” 

“Back? It sounds like you shouldn’t go back. If your dad is that pissed off, who knows what he’ll do to you!” 

The both turned to look at Newton who shoved his way between Tendo and Hermann. It seemed those affections he’d seen in Hermann’s expression went both ways. Another complication and another hurt that there was no cure for. 

“Newton, if I don’t go back there is no telling what he will do to others. Or; apparently, what he might send through to your world. I cannot be responsible-”

“You wouldn’t be responsible! He would be! We can figure out how to make it so you can stay. I mean, this guy obviously has some way of staying nice and blossomy here!” 

Newton motioned at him and Tendo looked down at himself in a scrutinizing manner. He was hardly ‘nice and blossomy’ though he wasn’t as far into wilt and decay as Hermann was. He hadn’t been on this side of the portal as long though and he’d had the ointment to try and hold it back. He would start losing foliage soon enough, however, if they didn’t get back. 

“If Hermann stays, he would wilt entirely with time. He’d live but it would be a half-life. There have been those of our kind that have tried to do the same and they almost always fall victim to melancholy.” 

Tendo spoke gently, able to see the worry beneath the surface of Newton’s anger. He appreciated that Hermann had found someone to defend him, to be a companion so he wasn’t on his own or found by someone with less kind intentions.

“What if he kills him or imprison him or something? What kind of life is that?” 

“Newton, please…” 

“He’d banish him, not kill him. He’d be sent outside the kingdom and we only are able to get small bits of information from those sent beyond the wall. But he’d still be within the realm, still would have the chance to thrive with the others that are banished.” 

“Yeah, well, the others aren’t Hermann!”

“No, but they are family.” Tendo felt a bit of heat slip into his tone that seemed to catch Newton off guard as well. Hermann had placed his hands-on Newton’s shoulders, tried to coax him back a few steps as he gave Tendo an apologetic look. Most everyone had family who had been banished over the wall, Tendo was no exception to this. 

“Newton, I appreciate your concern but I really do have to go back. I can’t turn away from what is happening. If there is any chance, I can help by returning...any at all…” 

“What? Go back and marry the guy you said you don’t even like? That whole bull?” Tendo stepped back a little to try and give them privacy while wheeling in his own emotions. He understood, perhaps too well, that anger and fear of having someone close to you taken away. He wished that he knew this would come to an end, that the work they were doing in the rebellion would stop the continued growth of fear in their homeland. 

That they’d all be able to see those who had been sent away again soon. 

“Yes, if that is what I need to do to stop this from spreading further. I don’t know what you expected, you knew my intent was to return home.” 

“Yeah, but that was before-”

“Before what?”

“Before you had an actual way to get there.” 

Tendo leaned around the plants, their leaves shifting with him so he could get a view of the other two. He could see the closed off expression on Hermann’s face and the tears that had welled in the eyes of Newton. It would seem like Hermann was being cold but Tendo knew his friend better than that. That disapproving frown was a mask, armor to hide his real feelings. 

“Were you intending on keeping me from finding a way back home then?” 

“What?! No! I just...I thought we’d have more time, I guess.” Newton looked sheepish suddenly. Shy and disappointed. 

“Well, time is up, I’m afraid. I will be heading back with Mr. Choi, in fact, we should do so sooner than later. We don’t need to tempt fate in order to see if my father lacks patience. Your curiosity will just have to go unsatisfied as I don’t have time to be your science experiment.” 

Hermann turned as he said this and Tendo could see the tenuous hold he had on his stern expression as he walked out of the greenhouse. Newt stood there with a shocked look on his face before he realized that Tendo was still in the greenhouse with him. He tried to look angry, tried to scowl at Tendo as he moved to storm out as well but failed. The tears were a dead giveaway that he was hurt and upset. 

“If I felt I could let him stay, I would.” Tendo spoke quietly, careful to keep his tone soft as Newton paused beside him. He expected a small outburst but instead he got silence as Newton sulked out to leave him on his own. 

Tendo sighed and looked around at the wide array of flowers that bent subtly in his direction as if longing for him to take them with him as well. 

֎

They had made their way back to the park once evening came in hopes that with fewer people out there’d be less of a chance of them being interrupted in casting the portal. Hermann helped Tendo prepare in a distracted manner as he glanced towards where Newton stood keeping watch with Mako and Raleigh. They hadn’t talked since the greenhouse and he got the sense his words had landed appropriately. 

It wasn’t that he wanted Newton to be upset with him, it rather distressed him truth be told, but he knew he needed him to be. Now that it was a very real and immediate possibility for him to go home, Hermann found himself feeling resistant to the idea himself. Even with his petals wilting, the thought of returning to his father’s anger made him hesitate. The thought of leaving his new friend behind also made his chest ache in a way he didn’t fully wish to understand. 

“It’s better, you know, at least until things are settled.” 

Hermann blinked as he looked away from Newton so he could focus on Tendo. He was putting the final touches on what they would need and had spoken so quietly Hermann wasn’t certain he’d heard him right. Tendo glanced at him though, an understanding expression on his face as he sat back to take a look at their work. 

“Maybe some time you could come back, if the rebellion is successful and it proves to be safe, but there’s no saying any of that will come about. Even if it did, with the slight distortion of time between the realms it is impossible to say he’d still be here.” Tendo’s voice was quiet and full of knowing in a way that made Hermann flush.

“Why would I want to come back to this place? It is far too harsh. Newton has been a lovely companion but he was simply a port in the storm.” Hermann sighed as he pushed up from where he’d been kneeling, careful on his knee that felt even weaker than before. 

“Sometimes a good port can feel like home.” Tendo shrugged, stood beside him and dusted himself off before pulling one of the flasks that held the soft gentle glow of sunlight through leaves inside of them from his belt. 

“That was overtly romantic even for you.” 

“Well, you’re the one casting looks of longing.” Tendo teased lightly and Hermann felt a small flutter of nerves. Had he been that obvious? He had been doing his best to ignore that fondness that had settled in his chest but clearly, despite these attempts, it had still shown in his face. 

He was going to miss Newton. Conversation had been so easy with him; he had felt so comfortable and even safe despite the harsh surroundings. There was something about him that felt familiar to him in a way but Hermann knew he couldn't remain behind. 

"Hey there, little fella, where did you come from?" 

Hermann frowned as he heard Mako speak up from where she stood back near Newton. A bulldog had burst through the bushes shielding them from view of the park path and gave an excited bark. 

"Max! What did you find?" A voice with a heavy accent followed the dog as Raleigh and Mako both tried to step out of the bushes some; keep the owner of the animal from coming through to see what they were doing. 

They all stood stock still as voices spoke up from beyond the foliage. Hermann met Newton's eye, a nervous look at being found out. Tendo shifted quietly, started to try and finish their work. 

"I don't care whether you think I need to back off, Rah-leigh, my friend here says that the people I need to talk to are through there."

Hermann frowned, watched as Newton moved to step out to try and sideline whoever was just past the trees. He didn't recognize the voice but that meant very little. It was clear that his father had sent someone else after him. 

Hermann heard a crackle from behind him and turned to find the portal opening up. Tendo stood stock still, half bent as if he had been in the middle of doing something. 

"Hermann, get back!" Tendo turned to look at him with panic and Hermann realized that the portal wasn't opening from their side. 

It expanded, crackled open like a gaping mouth as it grew larger than it had when he'd first come through. With it came a flood of magic, the taste practically saturating the air as it leaked through. Tendo grabbed his arm and directed Hermann out of the small clearing at the same time the others had started to push back in. 

Hermann collided with someone, strong hands steadying him for a moment as he looked up into the face of his betrothed, Chuck. Hermann felt a sinking feeling in his gut at the sight of him, knew that if Chuck was here it meant that things had to be bad. There was no way his father would even admit that Hermann was missing to those of the Kingdom of Sydney unless forced to much less send his fiancé after him. 

Chuck unceremoniously shoved him behind him suddenly, Hermann stumbling until he bumped into Raleigh who caught him. Newton and Mako were watching the bushes where the portal had expanded so much it was visible over the tops of the trees. 

Hermann felt ill as he saw what was clawing its way free from the portal. A kaiju, larger than even normal, lumbered its way through. He knew its name; in that same way they knew the names of any kaiju they came across; Leatherback. 

Hermann could tell it was blighted even before it pushed through out into the open. Its heart flower was a sickly dark green, the vines of its body were interwoven with wires and cables, chunks of metal seeming to be grafted to its form. 

It gave itself a shake as it managed to get completely free of the portal and then let out an anguished wail. Leatherback was one of the larger bi-pedal kaiju, sturdy and stock to help with moving materials. It beat its chest angrily, tearing lightly at some of the metal chunks in its vines, even as another followed behind it. 

The second lashed out at the first one; its long blossoming tongue whipping to get it to move out of its way. It shuddered its way through, another angry shrill shout into the otherwise peaceful park. There was no way this wouldn’t draw attention even with the time of evening. They all backed away, the blighted kaiju seeming to be taken stock. 

Hermann could tell they were in pain. Could tell they were being driven by whatever the machine buried within their flesh was. Tendo looked back at him, standing next to Chuck as they looked on in fear. 

The kaiju both seemed to lock eyes on them as the portal suddenly snapped closed after the second one climbed out, crawling on all fours as its tail whipped about behind it. 

“I think we need to run.” Raleigh spoke beside him as the kaiju gave twin cries of anguish once more. Hermann nodded numbly, glanced towards Newton with a panic as he saw him standing there in awe as Mako grabbed his arm to try and pull him back. He seemed transfixed in place as he stared up at the two monstrous forms. 

“Newton, run!” Hermann shouted it as Raleigh started to pull him back. Chuck and Tendo were turning as well. There was little they could do unless they could figure out how to get the kaiju to calm down, to listen. Hermann could hear their anger and pain and fear though, the tortured cry that seemed to make his own heart ache. 

The kaiju crashed forward to give chase as they scattered. Hermann felt the breath rush out of him as Chuck and Raleigh both grabbed him and dragged him back. There were screams as other people scattered throughout the park as the kaiju’s presence became impossible to ignore. Hermann glanced back and saw they were being pursued, being chased down by the bipedal kaiju as it gave another cry. 

“This way!” Raleigh called out to catch Chuck’s attention as they skidded back behind a stone sign, ducked down out of sight as the kaiju barreled past. They shifted, the three of them, moving to keep the sign between them and the confused kaiju. Tendo slid in beside them after a moment, the four of them huddled low as the kaiju gave a frustrated cry and turned around. 

“Hermann, we need to get them together. To get them back through a portal.” Tendo dug through his bag as if searching for something that would help. They already had the portal prepared; they would just need the bottled magic and to say the final incantation to reopen it. The problem was how would they get the kaiju to go through if they continued to run rampant. 

“Where’s Mako?” Raleigh asked the question with a frown as he tried to look around the side of the stone sign without getting spotted. 

“She was with Newton last I saw,” Hermann said feeling a bit of dread. If Mako and Newton weren’t with them there was no saying whether they were safe or not. Granted, their specific situation wasn’t exactly safe given the looming form of the kaiju that was still searching behind them. 

“We’re going to have to move again. Is there a way to kill these things?” Chuck spoke up, eyes focused on the lumbering shape of the kaiju that drew closer to their hiding spot as it backtracked. They wouldn’t be able to stay there long if they weren’t going to get discovered. 

“There is no reason to kill them. We just need to send them back.”

“They’re in pain. The blight and whatever my father has done to them is driving them to act this way. They are typically peaceful.” 

Tendo and Hermann spoke up at the same time. The kaiju weren’t typically violent creatures, weren’t a thing to be feared. It was only with the blight that they had started to show violent tendencies. 

“I’m not certain that matters right now. At the moment it seems like we need to figure out where Mako and Newton are and get these things to stop.” Raleigh reached to smack Chuck’s shoulder to get his attention before nodding towards an area near where the portal opened up.

There was a decorative fountain that might give them more cover while giving them a different view of the part. Hermann spotted the second kaiju, off to the other side of where the portal was as it scrabbled and pounced around a statue as though it was playing a game of chase with something. Hermann had the sinking feeling he knew just who it was giving chase to. 

“Alright, let’s move.” Chuck spoke up but Hermann was only paying partial attention. He moved when the others did but rather than heading towards the fountain, Hermann cut off in the direction of the second kaiju. 

“Hermann!” Tendo called after him, realized what he was doing, as Hermann ran across the park. The burst of magic from home had helped given him some of his strength back; the vines that helped support his leg growing strong as he ran towards where the portal had been. Ran back towards where Newton had to be. 

The magic from home was still pooled heavily in the area and Hermann could feel it fortifying him. He spotted Newton at last, coward on the ground near the statue as the kaiju reached for him with its budding tongue. Hermann pushed harder, tried to reach him before he could get hurt. 

He was determined to reach him, to keep him safe the way that Newton had kept him safe during his time here. Hermann was responsible for dragging him into this, for dragging this entire realm into this. 

The kaiju pounced, snatched Newton up in its claws before giving a cry as it unfurled its wings. Vines striking out with soft green leaf-like wings stretched outward. It beat the wings as Newton tried to scrabble out of its grasp and it rose up into the air. Mako was nearby trying to distract the beast, to try and get it to drop Newton as it took flight with her own scream of rage and fear. Newton cried out to her, fought against the kaiju’s grasp but they were quickly rising too high into the air. 

And then, Newton managed to land a kick that seemed to jostle the kaiju. Struck one of the unnatural, warped pieces of metal and the kaiju gave a cry of pain as it faltered. As it did, it’s hold on Newton slipped and suddenly he was falling. Falling from a height far greater than Hermann felt was survivable for him. 

He felt the panic climb up in his throat, the twist of fear like a knife in his gut as he ran and Hermann felt that surge of magic carry through him. Felt vines growing and petals extending outward as he pushed to reach Newton in time. Pushed to get to him as he saw Mako cover her eyes in realization that impact was inevitable. 

Hermann pushed himself, lunged to reach Newton in those last moments with a sense that he’d be losing more than he knew if he didn’t make it in time. That the world might just crash down around him if he didn’t manage to catch Newt as he fell. 

֎

Newton had been so fascinated at first that he had forgotten to be afraid. He had watched the creatures of twisted vines claw their way through the blue-sparking portal in awe. Had felt that wave of power that he was certain must have been the magic that Hermann had been missing. 

He could hear it, the pain that they were in, understood that it was likely from the metal and wires that looked foreign on their bodies. They had been experimented on, like the animals from the lab, had been treated cruelly and irresponsibly. 

He hadn’t truly realized that he should have been scared until the one had bounded towards him, had reached for him with its flowered tongue as if testing the air. Trying to determine if he was of interest or not. He had scrambled away at that point, had tried to hide and duck behind the nearby fountain in hopes it would lose interest in him; give him a chance to figure out where the others were. How to help. 

And then it had leaped over the fountain at him, scooped him up painfully in its claws. He was aware that they were rising up but not in that conscious sense of knowing they were flying. The grasp on him was tight enough to constrict his breathing and he tried to wiggle free. Tried to jostle the creature enough he could slip free. He kicked out, hit one of those metal pieces that was driven inside it. 

The light glow that came from within the chest of the beast seemed to falter, flickered blue for just a second and then Newton was falling. He hadn’t meant to actually hurt it with the strike but from its cry he could tell he’d done so. Could hear how scared it was from and how it just wanted the pain to stop. 

Newton also realized just how high up they had gotten. Far higher than he had realized and now he plummeted towards the ground at a velocity he knew he likely wouldn’t survive. As the ground rushed up towards him, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he waited. Wondered just what he would find when he landed. Would he feel it? Would it all just go black? Would it kill him instantly or would he lie there suffering first? 

The impact wasn’t as bad as he had thought it would be. There was some initial pain but not the sort he had expected. Not the bone-shattering, body-breaking pain of solid ground. In fact, it felt like he was flying again. 

When Newton opened his eyes and found that he was floating back away from the ground once more, he assumed the creature had scooped him back up. He realized as he turned to look that it was Hermann holding on to him. 

Newton felt confusion scrabble through him as his hands grasped at Hermann’s shirt desperately. Took hold of vines and flower buds that had blossomed along his collarbone. Green and thriving and alive. 

Behind Hermann, there was a beautiful pair of wings. Soft white with red edges like the petals of the flowers that had bloomed across his skin. Green vines the structure of them as they beat a few times to lift them up higher. 

“Holy shit…” Newton muttered it as he took Hermann in for the first time, really took in what he must have looked like back in his home. He’d always been beautiful but with the blossoming of flowers, the twist of vines and the wide delicate looking wings on his back, well...Hermann was breathtaking. 

The creature climbed back into view behind them, wings heaving as it gave another cry that almost seemed like a plea to him. Newton saw it claw at that piece of metal he’d kicked earlier, tried to tear it out of its side before it gave a shudder and honed in on them. Newton had a thought, one that was probably really fucking stupid, but it didn’t seem like the thing was going to give up. Below them, the second one had the others all cornered back towards the sign of the park as it tried to search them out. 

“Hermann, we need to land. We need to let it get close to us.” 

“The kaiju are both blighted, Newton, they will kill us if we get too close. We need to figure out how to put distance between us. Maybe Tendo could have a chance to open a portal and trick them to go back through.” Hermann shook his head, looked back over his shoulder to see how close the creature was to them. 

“I can help. If I get close, I can help.” He heard Hermann’s scoff over the sound of the wind and felt frustrated. He struggled again, knew it wasn’t smart but he needed Hermann to take him seriously. Hermann gave a panicked squawk as he held on tighter, hugged Newton closer against him as he started to spiral down closer to the ground. 

“Stop struggling. If I drop you, I cannot guarantee I will be able to catch you again. We’re fortunate the burst of magic from home has allowed me this much strength,” Hermann chastised him, spoke close to Newton’s ear as they clung together. 

“Then trust me. I can help them.” Newton spoke desperately, watched over Hermann’s shoulder between the stretch of his wings as the kaiju once more tried to pry the metal out from its chest. “Please, Hermann, just trust me.” 

He heard a frustrated sigh and they spiraled closer to the ground. Came in to land while allowing the kaiju to close the distance between them. Newton scrambled from Hermann’s arms, carefully squirmed out of his hold so that he could step towards where the kaiju was coming in to land. He heard Hermann’s protest, the sound of worry in his voice as it came in close and gave another one of those cries. 

It stumbled in its landing, twisted and snapped at itself with the clawed end of its tail. Newton held his hands up, tried to make calming noises as he felt Hermann close behind him holding onto his shirt as if ready to pull him back at any moment. 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, it’s alright. I can help. Please let me help.” Newton spoke soft and slow, held his hands up in a placating manner as that tail snapped at him. Hermann tugged him back a step or two out of its direct line of contact but didn’t try and pull him fully back. 

“You can trust him, Otachi, he will help you.” Hermann spoke softly, voice saying he was far less convinced of this than he was trying to portray. Still, he seemed to trust Newton’s judgement enough to let himself step closer still. The kaiju calmed a little, gave another cry and shook as that sickly green pulse pounded inside its chest. 

Newton watched it in wonder as he got up next to it, realized just how large it was, how fascinating it was how it seemed to be stitched together brambles. It watched him hesitantly, didn’t shy away or lash out this time as Newton got close enough, he could see that piece of metal stabbed through its vine-like structure. 

“Help me pull this out. I think it’s what’s hurting it.” Newton motioned to Hermann who seemed surprised that he’d been able to get so close. His wings were slowly curling back in, the vines seemed to wind in on itself as the petals folded closed. He stepped up beside Newton and the two of them took hold of that piece of metal. The kaiju gave a terrified cry, tried to pull back sharply from them as if afraid that they aimed to hurt it. 

Hermann coaxed it carefully, quietly to get it to calm enough they could take hold of the metal. The two of them together pulled and that light inside the kaiju flickered blue once more as it gave a scream. The sound attracted the attention of the other kaiju from across the park and the ground started to shake as it started towards them. 

Newton had enough sense to feel some panic even as he held on tightly to the piece. As the kaiju reared up, the two of them were able to tug back and the metal spike buried in its chest shifted and then flipped free. The two of them stumbled back at the sudden release; the spike clattering to the ground. The kaiju reared up in front of them with a scream, the light inside it flickering almost as if it was going to go out entirely before it solidified into a cool blue that intensified. 

The second kaiju was barreling towards them and Hermann moved to put himself between Newton and it. Pushed him back in some vain attempt to keep him safe. 

The kaiju that Hermann had called Otachi shook its head and turned. It gave an angry cry at the other kaiju before lunging at it as if attacking. The turn took the other off guard as they stumbled and crashed into the fountain together, cracked the stone foundation and water sprayed out. 

They watched as the two kaiju rolled, fighting and clawing at each other. This wasn’t what Newton wanted either, hadn’t wanted them to fight each other any more than have them come after the group. As he watched, Otachi pinned the second kaiju to the ground clawed angrily at its chest with its tail until it seemed to find some purchase on something. 

Newt realized what it was doing in that moment as the first kaiju took flight, the clawed end of its tail gripping the metal spike that was buried deep into the other kaiju’s chest. There was a struggle as Otachi tried to push up into the air, had to make three tries before it finally pulled the spike free and tossed it aside with another scream. There were some tense moments as the glowing heart of the second kaiju stuttered and then turned that soft blue glow as well. 

“I think they’re okay now…” Newton shifted as Otachi landed, rubbed against the side of the other kaiju almost like a cat. There was a small crowd watching on the edges of the park now, lights from various phones recording them as Tendo and the others appeared. 

Mako ran up to him, caught him in a hug before she released him to catch Raleigh in a tight hold as well. 

“Hermann, help me get them back to the portal. We need to send them back before this turns into a situation.” Tendo stopped beside one of the kaiju, gave it a skeptical look before gently lifting a hand to soothe it down along its side. Newton glanced back at Hermann and saw the wings had disappeared, wished he had seen exactly how they had given he clearly didn’t have them all the time. The fresh bloom of flowers along his collarbone were still there though, evidence of the burst of magic that had come through. 

“Are we all going back through?” Hermann asked tentatively, eyeing the man with the dog who had approached them right before the kaiju had come through. He seemed to know him, a familiar look between the two of them as the guy scowled back in Hermann’s direction. 

“That may not be the best idea there, mate. I think the three of us need to talk.” 

“Who the hell is this guy?” Newton muttered the question to Hermann, moved with him to try and coax the kaiju along back to where the portal would be opened. They were gentle and peaceful seeming now even with the remaining bits of wire and metal that clearly irritated them. They scratched at them irritably but no longer seemed aggressive due to their presence. Whatever that piece had been pressed into their chests had clearly been the thing causing them the most pain, that had overridden their own nature to make them act out aggressively. 

“That is my fiancé, Chuck.” Hermann muttered back and Newton felt a twist of pain in his chest. He had almost been able to forget that detail but now he was faced with the guy Hermann was supposed to marry. He eyed him with distrust even as he bent down to dote on the bulldog at his feet. Generic beefcake was the best way to describe him. White bread. 

At least Newton could claim to be, like…scone or something not so plain. 

Not that it mattered in the end. 

Otachi, the kaiju that had tried to dead drop him from the air, head butted against him gently. It made him stumble but it wasn’t enough to knock him off his feet and Newton gave a soft laugh as he scratched along the ridges on top of its head affectionately. He was familiar enough with animal behaviors to know this was likely a thank you for helping. For the fact that he had understood. 

“You should stay back from here. We’ll want to get the portal opened quickly and get them to go through and close it immediately afterward.” Hermann paused on the edge of the bushes that were partially flattened by the kaiju’s emergence. 

“Oh...uh, yeah. Yeah, I get that.” Newton felt a small disappointment especially as Tendo and Chuck both moved forward to help with the portal and wrangling the kaiju where they needed to be. 

The park was lit up with the sparking-blue light once more as the portal opened. Newton sighed as he sat down on the same bench he’d started this whole adventure on; barely looked up as Mako and Raleigh came to sit down beside him. 

“Are you okay, Newt?” Raleigh asked the question and he just nodded. Newton was a lot of things but ‘okay’ was probably not on that list. He was sore from being grasped in the kaiju’s claws, tired from the long day and lack of sleep, and his emotions ran high as he tried to remind himself that he’d known Hermann would be going home soon. His leg jittered up and down, knee bouncing as that blue light suddenly cut off as the portal closed off behind them once more. 

“Yeah...yeah, I’m fine.”


	5. Sometimes Home Seems Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Given the dangerous measures that Lars took sending the kaiju through the portal; it is decided that Hermann should not return home yet for his own safety. Instead, Tendo and Chuck will go back to try and convince Lars to stand down while Hermann finds somewhere safe to remain on earth until the power struggle back home shakes out one way or another.

They had all come back to his apartment and Newt felt a bit claustrophobic with this many people crammed into the space. He had stepped out while the others all talked and bickered over what they were going to do. Stood out next to his collection of succulents that all looked a little less than perky for some reason. The lamb’s ear drooped over the edge of its pot and Newt sighed as he moved to grab the water bucket to give it a small drink. 

“Ha, don’t you all go leaving too, guys. I gotta have something to look forward to in the morning.” He spoke quietly, didn’t want his voice to carry inside where he could hear the others all going back and forth. 

The sliding glass door opened and Mako stepped outside with him. Newton heard a snippet from the Tendo guy before she closed the door behind her. 

“If we take you back now there’s a chance it won’t go well. We’ll need somewhere safe for you to stay while we try to talk some se-” 

Newt huffed softly as he slumped into one of the chairs, pushed another out with his foot so that Mako could sit too. She looked at him with that kind patience as she lowered herself into the chair, pulled her feet up so she was sitting cross-legged in it. Newton glanced towards the door for a moment and caught Hermann watching him from inside though he dropped his eyes the second he realized he’d been seen. 

“You are upset.” Mako spoke with care as Newton dropped his eyes back down to his lap. Worked at a hangnail that must have gotten snagged by something as it had a bit of fluff stuck to it. 

“No shit, we just had giant monsters sent after us and one of them almost alley-ooped me into the ground.” Newt knew he probably looked like he was pouting but that wasn’t the case. He was _processing_. And, so, maybe he was a little upset because his hot elf (was Hermann an elf?) not-boyfriend who apparently could fucking sprout wings in seconds and fly off to save him in a totally hot way was leaving. Maybe he wished his (maybe a fairy was more accurate) fairy dream guy wasn’t going to cut and run and probably forget all about him after a few days. 

Cause there was no way Newton was going to forget Hermann. He’d never forget a single part of all of this. 

“I get the sense that is not what you’re upset about.” Mako gave him a pointed look. She knew, it wasn’t a surprise she knew, he’d pretty much told her back at the flower shop. 

“Yeah, okay, I’m not upset about the totally amazing plant-based monsters that came out of a dimensional riff or whatever. That was actually pretty fucking cool even if it was a little bit terrifying. I’m upset cause I didn’t think he’d be leaving so soon. I mean, we went from ‘here’s this cool…’ would you consider him a fairy or an elf? Or is he an alien? I-It doesn’t matter. We went from ‘here’s this really hot and cool flower prince guy who I totally didn’t kind of develop a crush on; let’s help him get home’ to that whole amazing journey where I got to be the hero being skipped by Elvis reincarnated as a plant. I’m a little...just...like, less than forty-eight hours ago I lost my fucking job. And now there’s this amazing thing that’s just going to, like, brush through my fucking life and leave me behind. He doesn’t care, by the way, his princely self doesn’t give a shit about me.” 

Newton realized he’d been gesturing rather dramatically and tried to reign it back in. Glanced through the door once more, found the others looking out at him. All of them tried to cover up the fact they’d definitely heard at least part of that by going back to their own discussion but Newton knew he’d gotten carried away with his emotions. He felt the heat rise up into his face and shifted to curl up in the chair with his back to the door. 

“I hardly believe that he doesn’t care for you, Newton. From what I have heard, he feels there is something bigger than whatever relationship you two might have. Something he feels responsible for.” 

“He thinks I just want him to be my science experiment. Have I been that shit? Acting just like those assholes at the university who didn’t care what sort of conditions their test subjects were in as long as they served their purpose?” 

Newton sniffled softly, ducked his head down so he could rub at his eyes as he felt the tears well up. He tried to focus on his plants, on the horizon and the sun that was setting once more. They could see the park from here, emergency lights still flashing between the trees as they clearly worked to figure out just what the hell had happened. Mass reports of alien creatures bursting from the trees couldn’t go ignored when there was video evidence of it. 

“Of course not, Newt. But I feel you are expecting a lot given how quickly this has all happened. Even for you, your feelings seem to have developed very intensely, very quickly. I just worry there is more behind this.” Mako reached over to him and set a hand on top of his. 

Newton sniffled again; used his other arm to rub at his face as he tried to calm back down. He took a deep breath, tried to think of something to say to this but came up empty. He knew it was likely true, so much had happened and there was a definite chance he was projecting a need onto Hermann. At the same time, Newton hadn’t felt quite so comfortable with someone so quickly. There was something that Newton couldn’t really explain about Hermann. Something that felt familiar and right. Almost like a half remembered memory of someone else singing him softly to sleep. 

The door slid open again as Raleigh hesitantly stepped out to join them and Newton made sure not to look back. He didn’t want it to be even more obvious that he was upset. 

“We’ve decided it’s best if Hermann goes somewhere in this...realm. Somewhere far enough away from here that he’ll be safe while the other two go back and try to convince his father to stand down.” 

As he spoke, the bulldog that had come along with Hermann’s _fiance_ trotted out to sit in front of him. They had apparently come through to try and warn them about the kaiju. Had been sent by Chuck’s father, Herc, to try and get a message that they were out of time through in an attempt to prevent it. 

Newton looked down at the dog, had a hard time feeling bitter towards its cute face in the same way he felt bitter towards his owner. The dog stared back for a few moments before barking; he stood and wagged his non-existence tail in a way that made his entire back end wag. Newton laughed a little as he reached down to scratch behind his ear. 

“He wants to know why you’re sad when you’re the one that helped stop the attack, mate.” 

Newton felt his expression sour as he heard Chuck push his own thoughts onto the dog who was probably just happy for some nice ear scritches and being around some people who aren’t just big old grumpy assholes. The bulldog barked again, several times in a row this time as they stood there and Chuck moved to kneel down beside him. 

“Of course, he smells like magic, Max. He’s been around the royal moron for a few days. It’s probably rubbed off on him.” Chuck patted Max lightly on the side, gave him a few pats as he looked up at Newton. 

“You always use your dog to project your feelings, asshole? You don’t have to pretend he’s talking to you to get your point across.” Newton scowled at the man, tried to determine what made him so different that he came from a whole unique realm. Hermann, it was easy to tell, but Chuck just looked like your average jock of the week. 

“No, I don’t put words in his mouth just like I make sure to give him credit for what he’s saying.” Chuck returned the glare as Max barked once more and there was a second of silence between them all. 

“So, you think he actually talks?” Raleigh asked the question with a raised eyebrow as he leaned against the doorframe. 

“Does he speak to you often?” Mako inquired next as Chuck’s expression darkened even more as he stood up. 

“Just because you jack offs can’t understand him doesn’t mean he doesn’t talk.” Newton watched Chuck as he seemed to square up into a threatening stance; he thought for a moment that he was going to throw a punch in Raleigh’s direction but Max gave another sharp bark. Chuck grumbled and pushed his way past Raleigh to step inside.

Max grumbled at them and gave a huff of a bark as he trotted after him. The three of them sat there until Raleigh was able to slide the door shut behind him and then they all burst into laughter. 

*

Hermann had kept on eye on Newton ever since they’d left the park. It was a protective instinct after coming so close to disaster and it was also because he could tell there was something amiss. 

It wasn’t too difficult to put two and two together in that case either. He’d been harsh with his words to Newton before the attack. Had been purposefully confrontational to try and stop him from making his leaving any more difficult. That, on top of the fact that Newton had come perilously close to dying, would have made anyone upset. And now, Hermann was to stay and he wasn’t entirely certain he was welcome anymore. 

“Caitlin has been working to try and get the resistance prepared for a direct confrontation. Knowing now that Chuck and his father plan on helping will make that even more possible. I do wish they had said something during this entire plot to get in close so they could right the wrongs Lars had done to them.” 

Tendo was taking inventory of everything he had with him. He’d be using the last two of the prepared holding jars that contained what was needed to open the portals. One would be to send Hermann somewhere safe if they could identify one and another was to take Tendo and Chuck back home. The plan was simple though Hermann didn’t like it. He was being sidelined again; set out of the way to be hidden like some delicate secret rather than being able to go and confront his father himself. 

Tendo had very sound reasonings behind it but that didn’t make it any more infuriating. Hermann would be in no condition to do anything but hope his father didn’t truly intend to do him physical harm if he went back now. The burst of magic had sprouted new growth and given him the ability to spread his wings but, now that he was disconnected again, he had quickly wilted even further. It would take time before he truly was back to his full strength. 

“Hermann, are you listening?”

He blinked as he felt Tendo’s hand rest on his arm and looked up at him. Tendo gave him a meaningful look before glancing in the direction of the balcony where Newt was now laughing with Mako and Raleigh as Chuck stormed back inside. 

It was good to see Newton’s smile even if he could tell it was tinged with tears. 

“Would you be happier here?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Tendo, of course I wouldn’t. What was it you said; that it’d be a half-life and that’s no way to live?” Hermann scoffed as he moved to pick up one of the small rations Tendo had brought with him in the way of food. A bit of honeysuckle and rosemary made into a soft cookie; bitter and sweet all at once. His eyes flickered back towards the patio where the laughter had died down once more and conversation had clearly turned serious. 

“It would be a bit of a sacrifice but if there was something important enough to gain-”

“He’s saying if you like the idiot out there that it might be worth not being a walking allergen, _dear._” Chuck spoke up from the kitchen where he’d apparently invited himself to dig through the food he had stored. Max was at his feet, rump wagging excitedly as he waited for a bit of whatever Chuck managed to find. 

“Please, what in haven’s name could make sway me from my marriage to you, _darling?_” Hermann bit the words back at Chuck with a forced smile that was likely far more a grimace than anything. 

“Hermann…” Tendo sighed as he gave the quiet warning. It would do no good to piss off their allies. They both frowned when Chuck laughed though. He stood as he grabbed a small bar of some kind, unwrapping it to bite into it as the fridge door slammed shut. Hermann could smell the cocoa in the air; sugar mixed in. 

“Cute. I know you want to marry me about the same as I want to marry a walking table decoration like you. It’d be no skin off my back if you stayed where with these people. Hell, might get the old man _off_ my back if he knew I wasn’t the one screwing over his plans.” 

Max barked what must have been a reprimand at Chuck as he scowled down at the dog. Hermann knew that animals in the Sydney kingdom were supposed to be able to speak. It appeared the lack of magic here was affecting the poor hound’s ability to do so just as it was draining away Hermann’s ability to thrive. 

“Yeah, I know, okay? You don’t hafta get of my fucking case, Max.” Chuck huffed as he took another bite of the cocoa bar in a pointed sort of way as if he was making a show of not sharing the treat. It likely wouldn’t sit well with his companion as it was. 

“Does your father intend to follow through with the wedding if we manage to dethrone Lars?” Tendo asked the question cautiously as he eyed Chuck in an amused and slightly critical fashion.

“If the Prince here wanted to; there’s always vulnerabilities after a ruler, no matter how big of a douche, falls from his throne. My old man’s got a good heart and wouldn’t want to leave the place defenseless.” There was a hint of anger in Chuck’s voice that made it clear he didn’t necessarily like that option but he was more subdued than before. Hermann had no doubt if he’d requested such a thing that Chuck would follow his father’s command. 

“What sort of man is your father?” Hermann asked cautiously. He had met King Hercules only once before and he had seemed kind at the time. Granted, even Lars could seem sane when he wanted to put on a show for strangers. The sign of such obedience from Chuck of what his father said either showed that he’d been made to respect his father’s opinions or to fear his anger if he went against them. 

“Ah, my old man’s alright. Just wants the best even if it comes at a personal sacrifice. If I’m going to take his place one day, I’ve got a lot to live up to. That’s enough of this personal bullshit though, we should head back before King Loon sends more of those things through after us. I can back up the story that your royal highness simply fucked up and got himself lost. Whatever tale you need to spin in the meantime while your prince figures out what the hell he wants to do.” 

“I will do what needs to be done,” Hermann said; feeling a sting of offense that Chuck would think otherwise of him. His people were what came first to him; his home. It was just painfully unfortunate that Newton was separate from the rest of that. 

Chuck gave him a look as if he didn’t believe what Hermann was saying as he popped the last of the cocoa into his mouth. The sound of the glass door opening up to the patio drew their attention in that direction as Raleigh and Mako stepped inside. 

Newton followed after them and Hermann felt his throat tighten at the evidence of the tears on his face. Tendo’s words and Chuck’s forward assumption weighed on him as he found himself hoping he hadn’t pushed Newton too far away. That, between his words and the happenings of the day, Newton wouldn’t decide he wasn’t worth his attention after all. 

“Raleigh says you need somewhere away from here to go for a while. That’s a bit more secluded. I’ve got a place we can go that should be safe. It’s pretty much as far from here as we can go without crossing an ocean.” 

Newton spoke up, loudly and more confidently than he looked, as he lingered near the patio door. His family of succulents outside all leaned towards him; called for him to not go. To stay close. Newton couldn’t hear it though; wasn’t like Hermann who could sympathize with that melancholy yearning. 

“You’re sure it’d be safe?” Tendo sounded skeptical but hopeful at the same time. Newton gave a nod, shoulders pulled up towards his ears for a moment as if shielding himself. 

“Yeah, I’d have to go with so I can explain but...it’s my dad and uncle’s place. They have a farm out west near the coast. Not that that means anything to you but it’s safe. And they’ll be more than happy to take Hermann in for a bit until you think it's safe for him to go home.” 

Newton met his eyes for just a second and Hermann could almost feel those last lingering buds that had bloomed during the fight with the kaiju wither and fall with sadness. 

“Well, small fry has a solution to that then. We should probably get them on their way so we can get the hell back before more of those beasts get sent through.” Chuck rapped his knuckles on the countertop sharply as he stood up straight. Max barked in what seemed like agreement as they headed to the door without even waiting. 

“Hermann, we’ll go back and see if we can’t at least talk your father down. Depending on where Caitlin is at with the coordination of the resistance, we may need to move on that before we can come back to collect you safely. I will come back for you; we’ll need someone to lead us and I can’t imagine anyone better.” 

Tendo started to recollect all his things into the pouches he carried. He took extra care with the two holding jars as he put them securely in place as everything started to move very quickly. 

*

In the dark, it had been easier than expected to get back to the spot in the park for reopening the portal. There was still a police car parked on the edge of the park and the entire area was covered with crime scene tape. They didn’t seem to be too concerned with isolating the area just yet which surprised Newt as they stood carefully on the far side of the area. Mako and Raleigh were going to stay behind rather than risk the whole group needing to reach the circle of trees.

“Are you sure about this?” Raleigh spoke quietly as they waited until they knew they had a clear shot. 

“Yeah, just...you and Maks take care of my plants, yeah? Until I get back?” Newton fidgeted, felt less certain about this than he tried to sound. Still, fortune favored the brave and he wouldn’t feel settled about this if he didn’t follow through. Make sure that he saw Hermann all the way home. 

“Of course.” Raleigh patted him on the shoulder and gave him a slight nudge towards the others. Tendo, Hermann and Chuck were gathered together going over the plan once more and Newton sighed as he moved to join them. He glanced back and Mako gave him dual thumbs up though he could see the concern on her face. 

“Newton, for the most part all you will need to do is wait for the portal to open but when it comes time to cast you’ll need to be in the center of the circle and think of the specific location you want the two of you to end up. It's easier since it will be traveling within the same realm but it is important to be accurate either way.”

Tendo saw him step up and immediately started explaining his part in what they were about to do. It was Newt’s job to make sure they ended up at his father’s place rather than ending up in the middle of the Pacific. He glanced for a second in Hermann’s direction; caught his eyes and immediately looked away once more as he felt that ‘too much’ sensation of emotion trying to overwhelm him. 

“I think we all should get moving before we end up getting spotted. We know the plan.” Chuck spoke up sounding a bit agitated. Newton heard a frustrated sigh from Tendo but he nodded in agreement. 

They set out, darting carefully across the park to where the stand of trees stood. There was a single spotlight lighting up the area but it fortunately still cast long shadows around the small grove they needed to be hidden within. 

As soon as they’d gotten within the cover of the clearing, Tendo and Hermann set about getting the portal set up as Chuck and Max kept watch. Newton stood awkwardly, worried over how his father and uncle were going to react to him suddenly showing up. At least it wouldn’t be as late on that side of the country yet. It’d be fading into dinner time when they arrived unless something unusual happened with the shift of time while traveling through the portal itself. 

“Newton, we’re ready if you are.” Hermann spoke to him for what seemed like the first time since the kaiju had come through the portal. Seemed to hold his hand out towards him so that Newton could take it if he wanted. 

He chose to ignore it despite what his real desire was. He couldn’t let himself get wrapped up anymore with Hermann given he knew that he didn’t matter that much to him in the end. He stepped around Hermann to stand in the middle of the circle they’d drawn out for him. 

Newton was well aware that by doing this, taking Hermann with him to his dad’s place, that he was tangling himself up with this entire mess already. He was burying himself deeper into those confusing, frustrating feelings that had swallowed him up. 

“Are you ready?” Tendo gave him a serious look; seemed to be trying to imprint on how important it was that he didn’t fuck this up. 

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Newton nodded, closed his eyes tightly as he focused. Pictured the old house, the land that spread out around it. He decided to focus on one specific place that he could picture almost instantly. He knew it wouldn’t have changed; his uncle and dad always left it be as a testament to a rambunctious boy who had more curiosity than he could contain. He focused on his old club house he’d built in the woods out back where the trees were thick enough it felt like being lost in an entirely different world. 

The flicker of blue light caught his attention and he opened his eyes. Newton could feel the electricity of it in the air as the hairs on his arms stood on end. The portal was open in front of him; sparking and blue like it had been when the kaiju had come through. 

“Good luck, mate.” Chuck called it out to him as Newt stared wide-eyed. Hoped he hadn’t managed to mess this one up as if suddenly felt very possible they’d step through and wind up in the middle of nowhere. 

He felt something take hold of his wrist, realized it was Hermann who was urgently leading him towards the spark crack in the world. Newton held his breath when they stepped through; prepared for it to hurt or for them to suddenly be torn apart by some mistake likely on his end. 

Instead, it grew incredibly bright to where the light seemed to burn through his eyelids for a few moments before Newt suddenly felt a misty rain hit him. It was cold and when he opened his eyes there was a hint of warm grey light still filtering in through the trees as the sunset somewhere outside of the thick woods.

Hermann was beside him, looking around in quiet shock at their surroundings. Newton turned and saw the small structure that had always been his clubhouse tucked back in the woods. There was the heavy scent of earth in among the trees as moss grew along the sides of towering western hemlocks. 

“I thought you said most of your planet was like Boston?” Hermann spoke in awe, a sort of giddy joy in his voice that Newton hadn’t heard before and he realized how it must feel to suddenly be surrounded by this much nature. 

Newton smiled and then immediately tried not to as he shoved his hands in his pockets. The misty rain started to strengthen and the cold was cutting through him a little as he found the narrow trail that would lead them out into the open and then back to the house. 

“We should head in. It’s only going to get darker and, besides, I’m going to have a lot to explain to my dad and uncle.” Newton scuffed the toe of his boot in the dirt and nodded in the direction the path meandered. Hermann seemed to have to shake himself out of that strange euphoria. 

They trekked their way through the woods in silence as Newton tried to figure out how to explain this all. Showing up out of nowhere in the middle of the night after about two days of radio silence since he’d lost his job. It only took about ten minutes for them to come to where the trees suddenly ended and they stepped out into the field behind the house. 

_Dad, Uncle Ilia. This is Hermann; he’s from a different dimension. I told him you’d take him in until he was able to go home. _

Now that they were free from the forest, the lights of the house were visible in the dying light of the evening. A small gathering of sheep watched them from near the fence; a few soft bays of nervousness as they made their way past. Newton opened the gate on the pasture so that Hermann could step out into the yard proper; followed behind him and made certain that it latched closed behind them. 

_Dad, Uncle Ilia. It’s great to see you both. I’ve had the craziest few days. _

The chickens and ducks must have been tucked away in their roosts already for the night as none of them were running around to greet them. Their barn cat was lounging on the hood of Uncle Ilia’s car though; stretched out with a curious ‘purpt’ as they passed and Newton reached out to scratch behind its ears for a moment. 

_So, you know how I lost my job? Well, that’s not the only thing I’m going to be losing. _

Newton stepped up onto the porch and stopped outside the door. Stood there staring at it as he could hear one of his dad’s old German opera records playing inside. Hermann came to stand beside him, seemed confused why they were waiting but didn’t make any move to knock on the door himself. 

“Newton?” 

_Hey guys. Funny story; I almost died early today when a giant plant monster swooped me up into the sky and then dropped me plummeting towards the ground. By the way, meet Hermann. He saved me because he can sprout wings. _

“Newton?” Hermann spoke up again; his voice quiet as he gave him a concerned frown. 

Newton took a deep breath to try and steady himself. Once he felt he could, he reached out and knocked a rhythm out on the door. He heard the house go quiet inside; his father’s voice calling out to Uncle Ilia to ask if they were expecting anyone. Newton plastered on a smile as he heard the steps approach the door and suddenly the porch was flooded by light. 

The door swung open and his father stood on the other side looking surprised, confused and concerned as he saw Newton there. He looked even more confused as he noticed Hermann who had sidestepped a little as if uncertain if he was meant to be seen. 

“Hey dad.”


	6. It will make your eyes more blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the house of Newt's father and uncle is a short lived reprieve as feelings are confronted and confused, secrets are discovered and they find their time is shorter than was hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "Diary Written on Peony Petals" by Grace Hazard Conkling

“Newton, why did you not tell us you were coming? How did you get here?” 

Newton shifted a little uncomfortably on the front porch; watched as his dad stared at Hermann with a confused expression on his face. He wasn’t sure how well Jacob could see him in the dark but he got the sense that he’d already noticed that Hermann was different. 

“Yeah, that’s a long story, dad. Would it be okay if we came inside? I can try to explain but honestly I’m pretty wiped out at the moment and I know Hermann is too.” Newton tried for a smile but couldn’t quite manage it just then. Too much had happened, there was still too much happening. His dad gave a shake of his head as if clearing his head before stepping back to make room for them. 

“Of course. We’ll get some tea on. Ilia! It’s Newton and a...friend. Do you mind putting on some tea?” Newton motioned for Hermann to follow him and they stepped inside. Jacob closed the door once they were in the small mudroom with the jackets hanging and boots left by the door. Hermann stayed close to him, hunched slightly as if trying to make himself smaller in that moment as Jacob clearly tried not to stare. There would be no mistaking the ways Hermann was different now especially with the small cluster of blooms that still ran up one side of his neck. Delicate petals, frail like those of a flower almost near the end of its blossoming. 

“Newton! You didn’t say you were coming and you brought a friend! That is wonderful, my boy.” Uncle Ilia’s voice came from the kitchen and a few moments later he poked his head into the mud room to see the three of them standing there. His eyes settled on Hermann for a few seconds before he smiled. “How about I get the rum down as well, yeah? Are you hungry? We can make food. Jacob, come help me get something put together while we let these two get settled. They look like they literally flew here by themselves.” 

Newton had a confused second of panic as he glanced at Hermann thinking his wings had grown once more before he realized that Ilia was telling a joke. Jacob nodded, a soft frown on his face that looked almost sad as he scooped Newton into a hug suddenly and squeezed him tightly. Newton returned the embrace, was grateful for it as he held on and let the knot in his chest unravel a bit for just a moment. Buried his face against his dad’s shoulder as he closed his eyes tightly. 

“You go get yourself and your friend settled, Sohn.” Jacob spoke as a warning before he pulled back and Newton did his best to pull himself back together before he did. 

“Forgive us, it has been a long time since we’ve seen our Newton. I am Ilia and this is Jacob. We are glad to have you,” Ilia spoke up to Hermann with another warm look as he seemed unphased by their appearance. Jacob patted Newton’s cheek gently before he motioned back towards the stairs as he turned to follow Ilia into the kitchen 

“Go, go. Make yourselves comfortable. We have much to talk about.” Jacob shooed them away and Newton motioned with his head that Hermann should follow him along. 

They started up the stairs, Jacob and Ilia’s voices coming in quiet murmurs that he couldn’t fully make out as they went. Hermann kept close to him like he was his shadow, seemed suddenly unsure of himself in the face of his family. Newton led the way to his old bedroom, left mostly untouched, though it was clear a few things had been moved into the corners. There was an eclectic mix of band posters, anatomy diagrams and carefully crafted, realistic-looking insect diagrams he’d made with focused care when he was younger. 

“So, uh, while we’re here you can take the bed. I’ll either crash on the couch or camp out on the floor. Once we talk to dad and Uncle Ilia about what’s going on, we’ll come up with a plan to make sure you’re able to get something to eat. They should have plenty of fruits and vegetables and there’s a lot more nature up here than in the city.” 

Newton shuffled off to the side so Hermann could step in and take a look. He seemed mildly fascinated and complete unapproving of the decor in the room as he took it all in. He hoped that last point would help Hermann stay healthy for a bit longer; their small farm was probably a lot closer to his usual environment than his apartment in the city. 

“I don’t want to be an inconvenience. I could always rest on the couch if needed,” Hermann said in a distracted tone of voice as he paused next to Newton’s dresser. There were old trinkets and photographs lined up along the top and Hermann lifted one up now to get a closer look at it. “Is this your mother?” 

“Yeah. I don’t really remember her cause she was gone before I was old enough to but dad gave me that photo of her. Told me she hadn’t wanted to leave but I think that was just to make it a little easier on me.” Newton shrugged as he looked down at the floor; scuffed his shoe against the carpet where a small burn mark was. He’d knocked over some candles when he was younger and had been messing around by putting different minerals into the flames. 

“She’s lovely…” Hermann spoke softly, an expression Newton couldn’t read as he watched him set the photo back in place with care. 

It made him feel as if the emotion was welling up too high inside him once more as Newton took a deep breath and moved to kick his shoes off at the bedside. Tried to distract himself from the thoughts of how people seemed to constantly be leaving. He knew Hermann would leave and he knew that he couldn’t selfishly try to stop him from doing so even if there was a part of him that felt more at home with Hermann around. 

Cause even now after everything, Newton could feel some sort of draw to Hermann. It was, in part, infatuation because of what Hermann was and represented to him but it also was that sense of kinship between them. Both of them were a little lost, both of them were a little different. 

“Yeah, well...dad always did call her his peony. She’s nothing but a face though; a pretty face and a few old records of her singing. That’s how they met; dad tuned pianos back then and he still plays now. He used to go out and play this old piano that’s kept in a gazebo in the park; tuned it for free and then would play for a few hours since he didn’t have a piano at home. He said that, one evening she was just there. Sat down beside him and started singing and he thought he’d found an angel.” 

Newton huffed as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He had always loved that story when he was a kid but now it always felt ingenuine. He didn’t think his dad had straight up lied about it but he knew it was likely an exaggeration. Whatever happened back then; his parents had met and had an affair only for Newton to come nine months later and a year after that his mother had left. 

“I don’t think she was able to cut it. Being a mom, I mean.” It sounded mean; may have been a bit bitter even as Newton laid back onto the bed and let his legs dangle off the side. 

He looked over at Hermann and found him staring back; eyes sad and lips pursed tight as if there was something he wanted to say but couldn’t. It felt a lot like pity and it sparked a bit of anger in Newton’s gut. He didn’t want to be pitied. He didn’t want people to feel bad for him or to be kind only out of some sense of guilt. He just wished someone would actually want to stay. Not for Newton’s sake but because they truly wanted to. 

He frowned and turned his head so he could stare up at the ceiling instead. Focused on the poster he’d hung up there as a teen as he willed himself not to cry. He could feel the prick of tears, felt frustrated with himself that he couldn’t stop feeling sorry for himself and upset about everything that had happened and would happen. That frustration only led to those tears trying even harder to break free and he finally just squeezed his eyes shut tightly. 

The bed shifted a little as he felt Hermann sit down next to him. He didn’t say anything for a long while and after a few moments he must have laid down beside him as Newton felt their shoulders bump when the bed dipped due to their weight and they slid a bit closer together. 

“I wish there was a way I could have protected you from what happened. This has been so much for you to handle and none of it has anything to do with you. I appreciate your help sincerely.” 

Hermann’s voice was a quiet whisper and Newton could feel the slight brush of his breath against the side of his face. He must have been closer than he’d thought and Newton opened his eyes to look at him. Turned his head to find Hermann’s face close, eyes taking up his vision and he felt the heat of embarrassment rise up into his face. Hermann didn’t move; didn’t pull away or act as if it was improper for them to be so close together. 

“Don’t do that. What kind of asshole would I be if I hadn’t helped you out? And you did protect me; I mean, you caught me before I plummeted to death. That’s a pretty big help given my other option at that point was to become a crater in the ground. I’m sorry I couldn’t do more. You’ve got an entire, like, kingdom to run especially once your dad is overthrown which that’s a whole big deal too. Do you know how awesome you are for handling it all as well as you have been? You’re going to be such a good fucking king or ruler or whatever you cal-” 

Newton’s words that had spilled out of him in a flood were cut short suddenly by the press of Hermann’s lips against his. He froze in place, staring at Hermann for a moment as his brain tried to catch up with what was happening and for a completely selfish second, he let his eyes flutter closed as he kissed Hermann back.

And then he pulled away because everything was entirely too big. Being here in his old bedroom after traveling across the entire country in seconds using something that could only be described as magic. Hermann’s lips against his when he knew, _he knew, _that he’d be leaving anytime now once it was safe for him to go back. 

“Newton?” 

Hermann reached for him when Newton pushed himself up to get off the bed. He scrambled to stay out of his reach though as he felt that sense like his chest was trying to constrict in on himself; aching and painful and like he needed to scream to get it all out. That roiling sense of sadness that clawed at his insides. 

“I need some fresh air.” He managed to get the words out and he heard Hermann’s apology trail behind him as he forced himself to walk instead of run out of the room. The house was a blur to him; the stairs, the hall, his uncle looking startled as he saw him through the kitchen door and then Newton was outside and the air was cool and the rain was falling in heavy drops as he walked and then ran. 

*

Hermann felt confusion at first when Newton rushed from the room. Confusion and hurt after the risk he’d taken. Shortly afterwards he’d felt the punch of guilt to his gut for having made an assumption that was clearly inaccurate or, at the very least, rather insensitive. Tendo’s words had weighed on his mind, the prospect of having something worth wanting to stay here for, but he hadn’t thought it through properly. It was hard to think things through properly with Newton. Because Hermann, for the first time, felt a familiarity with him. An ease that felt far too natural. 

But Hermann had no intention of staying. He had a duty and not even love could chase away the guilt of leaving all of them behind. Yet he had taken the risk with Newton despite that. Had recognized a sadness and longing in him when he spoke about his mother that mirrored some of his own losses. 

And there had been that photo…

Hermann started after Newton, snapped out of his stupor to try and follow him. To try and explain. He hadn’t even made it down the stairs though before Jacob was in his path. Hermann caught a glance of Ilia heading out into the rain with a raincoat on and an umbrella on his arm before the front door shut behind him. 

Hermann froze where he was on the stairs, held onto the railing as he could feel that old lingering weakness in his knee. Old injuries making themselves known. Learned fear rising up in the back of his throat with the expectation that Jacob would be angry with him. Furious that he had upset his son. The rage of fathers. 

“Ilia will talk with him and get him back out of the rain. Why don’t you come have some tea?” 

Jacob sounded tired, sad even as he motioned towards the kitchen. There was a light scent of lemon and sweets in the air and Hermann carefully came down the last few steps. Still felt cautious; afraid that his knee would give out or that Jacob’s quiet demeanor would suddenly change. 

“I didn’t mean to upset him.” Hermann kept his own voice quiet and Jacob frowned softly. It made him hold his breath but instead of berating words there was kindness in Jacob’s voice when he replied. 

“I didn’t think you had intended to do so. Newton, he tries to tamper down his emotions sometimes. Keep them behind a smile or act as though he isn’t easily fazed. It builds up on him though, when he does this, and then when something becomes too much that the dam he’s made breaks. Do you need a cane? I have one; it was my father’s. It might help if you are injured.” 

“I...yes, if you don’t mind. I’m usually able to...have my own support but right now…” 

“Right. I will grab it for you. Would you like some help so you can sit?” Jacob motioned towards the kitchen once more. That soft delicate scent seemed even stronger now and Hermann shook his head gently as he looked in to find a small round table, large enough for three or four people, sitting off to one side. 

“I should be able to handle getting to a seat on my own. Thank you though.” Hermann attempted a smile, felt some small part of himself ease at Jacob’s gentle demeanor though he couldn’t shake that nagging voice of warning in the back of his head. Lars was capable of acting kind before a rage as well. 

Jacob nodded, turned to head into the room that sat opposite of the kitchen and Hermann carefully let go of the railing. Moved gingerly to the table, testing the strength in his knee with every step. He would normally blame the rain but he knew there had been too much activity. He had pushed too hard several times and attempting to rush down the stairs had only aggravated it even more. 

He stared towards a window that looked out into the night. Rain droplets caught bits of light from inside, peppered the glass with small running trenches as the sound of it hitting the roof above them raised a tick. 

“Here. You hold on to it while you’re here.” Jacob reappeared with a dark wooden cane in his hands. The handle was intricate but still practical in its grip as he handed it carefully over. Hermann could see the wear on it; feel its age and the warmth of care and use. “Tea?” 

“Yes, please. That sounds lovely.” Hermann carefully leaned the cane against the table next to him. A warm drink would be more than welcomed at the moment. He would even hazard to try whatever the sugary lemon-scented confection that had made the entire kitchen smell delicate and clean just then. It was the first time he really, truly had felt a craving for something since he’d gotten here. 

He watched Jacob move to pull down two tea cups and carefully pour the warm liquid inside of them. There was a sense he wanted to say something and Hermann would wait patiently for him to do so. Let him speak his peace whether he was upset or angry with him. Or even simply curious about his appearance and presence. Hermann suspected that Jacob was less startled by his presence than most. 

“Did you come here for him?” Hermann heard the first hint of a guarded tone in Jacob’s voice. A protectiveness at the mention of Newton. 

“No...I came to escape a bad situation. I had hoped to find help for my people and I found him instead.” Hermann spoke carefully as he accepted the cup of tea Jacob carried over to him. If he had suspected when he’d seen the picture; he now had confirmation. 

“Why did you choose this place to come looking for help? Did someone tell you to?” Jacob pulled the chair opposite of him out; sat down and set his own cup of tea onto the table. 

“No, no one told me to come here specifically. I followed the instructions found within a book. It was passed on to me by a friend to study. Travel in general is forbidden without approval back home and the use of magic to do so is even more so. I took the risk believing it might be the key we needed. My father is the king and he is a tyrant. I wanted to try and find help in providing better for my people.” Hermann watched Jacob closely; caught the way he stirred his tea slowly as if not even aware he was doing so. Saw how he paused at the mention that travel was forbidden and wondered if he’d thought he had been forgotten. “Your wife was very lovely, Mr. Geiszler. I saw her photo upstairs.” 

This earned him a soft laugh as Jacob looked up at him. Hermann could see that same well of emotion in Jacob’s eyes as he’d seen in Newton earlier. An encompassing pool of sadness held back only with cautious care. 

“Ya, meine Pfingstrose. As pretty as a flower and with a voice to match. You could tell, just from her photo?”

“She looks like someone I’ve not seen in a long time. When I looked closer, I could tell; they were not loose flowers in her hair but her own happiness coming through. He doesn’t know?” It was less a question and more of a statement on his part. Hermann felt a small indignation on Newton’s behalf that something so important had been kept from him. It was tempered by the fact that, from what he had seen of this world so far, it would have likely seemed like a fairytale if Jacob had told his son the truth. 

“No, no he doesn’t clearly. Newton has a wonderful imagination even now but I know he has come to feel that anything I told him about her back then was nothing but a story. Something to make him feel better. I wish I had been able to reassure him otherwise but what proof would I have been able to give to make that boy believe in something so unfounded? What would have been the purpose as it would not have changed the fact that Monica would not be coming back?” 

“He would understand now...now that he’s met me.” Hermann spoke carefully and there was a hint of pain that flickered across Jacob’s face before his expression turned stern. 

“Do you plan to stay?” Hermann faltered at the question; had the initial impulse to say that he could but bit it back. Swallowed the words down because they would be a lie. He still had obligations, friends and an entire kingdom to look after whether their plan worked or not. “I see. Then I do not think it would be best to dredge up the past hurts.”

“He could find a place to belong in my world-” Hermann spoke the thought before he had even really had a chance to think on it. Jacob was already shaking his head no as Hermann’s words trailed off.

“If things are the way you say; he would not be safe. That is part of why she didn’t take him with her. He had shown no aptitude for plants, still has never done well with them, and if she had taken him back and he had not blossomed there would have been no hiding his differences. Even if he did, Monica warned that if anyone discovered he was part human that it would put him at risk.” 

Hermann pursed his lips tightly; wanted to argue the point but he knew that Jacob was right. Even if their plan worked there was no guaranteeing that Newton wouldn’t be at some risk. There was no precedent for someone from a world that had no magic moving to live in a world full of it. Hermann couldn’t stomach the thought of bringing Newton across only for him to fall ill or be open to dangers he couldn’t defend against. It had been too close of a call back in the park as it was. The kaiju had injured him, very nearly killed him, Hermann couldn’t imagine putting him at such a high risk. 

“We have a plan now, to try and remove my father and restore more balance and freedom within the kingdom. If we’re successful...I could come visit. See him again.” 

“You could. But take care not to make promises that you may not be able to keep.” 

*

Newton had gone until he reached the far edge of the property; not back through the trees but instead towards the down the path that led past the pasture and field until bramble bushes cut up near the fence. He slowed here; vision hazy with the rain drops clinging to his glasses as he dipped through an opening in the branches carefully to come out to a small grassy area that suddenly dropped off beyond a railing.

There was a bench here and during certain months the bushes would bloom and fill the place with the scent of flowers and the sound of buzzing bees. Right then all Newton could hear was the rain and the crash of waves down below where the rock bottom of the cliff was being pounded by the sea. In the distance, a lighthouse sat along the coast to warn ships away in the darkness.

He was angry at himself; at how he had reacted and the fact that he’d let all that misery suddenly break free. He was soaking wet and exhausted in a way that ran bone deep as he sunk down onto the bench to stare out at the mist and ocean waves. He knew he had likely upset Hermann but a small vindictive part of him wanted to not care. That desire to be cold didn’t meet with the reality of his emotions. 

Newton let himself cry as he sat there solely because he was alone and the rain would hide his tears. He wanted to be able to go back inside once this bout of melancholy had passed and be able to reassure Hermann that he hadn’t done anything wrong. To laugh this off and say he’d just been overwhelmed. 

_Crazy last few days, huh? Guess I got a little wound up. It’s not you; it’s me._

All the bullshit he always said when these things fell apart.

He turned when he heard a noise behind him in the bushes, terrified for a moment that Hermann had actually come after him and he’d have to make certain his voice wasn’t going to crack and give him away. Instead, Uncle Ilia stepped through the small opening as he cursed at the umbrella that he’d brought with him as it snagged on the branches. Newton let something that was half laugh and half sob break loose and his uncle looked up at him with a shake of his head. 

“Instead of laughing at the old man, how about you help me? Though I suppose we’re both soaked as it is.” Ilia gave the umbrella one more tug and got it free but at the cost of a small tear in the fabric. He tutted, cursed a bit more as he folded the umbrella up and set it to lean against the side of the bench. 

Newton scooted over so that Ilia had room to sit beside him on the bench. He sniffled quietly but knew it was no use to hide that he was upset from Ilia.

“Your friend seems very nice. The flowers are an interesting touch but they seem to suit him very well.” Newton snorted at the casual way Ilia spoke, gave him a soft nudge with his shoulder for being sarcastic. 

“He is nice. And the flowers really do fit him well. I just wish…he has to leave and I just wish he didn’t. Have to, at least. I mean, I won’t stop him if he wants to but it’d be nice if there was an option where maybe he didn’t have to. Cause I like him, a lot, cause I’m a mess who falls in love entirely too fast especially when I’m thrown into the middle of, like, a literal sci-fi film with someone. And I think he likes me too or maybe he just felt sorry for me or something cause he kissed me. That should make me happy, right? That he kissed me?” 

Newton looked to Ilia for the answer and saw him give a soft shrug of his shoulders. There was something in Uncle Ilia’s expression that mirrored the look Hermann had given him early. That there was something he wished to say, something he knew that Newton didn’t but seemed to think that was for the better. 

“It sounds very complicated. And it seems as though a lot has happened since we last talked on the phone. Sometimes, even when something you wish for happens, even when you find someone you love dearly and find out that they may feel the same, it is still a sad thing. Perhaps even sadder than if they did not return your feelings. When you know there is an end, when there is not even the illusion of it lasting for years, it can break the heart even more.” 

Newton studied Ilia’s expression as he talked; serious and sad as he punctuated his words. There was something there; something that had a thread of whatever Ilia was holding back on. There was a strange crash of thunder out in the distance of the sea and Newton shook his head. Took his glasses off since they weren’t doing much but getting waterlogged anyway. 

“You know he’s not human, right?” Newton changed the subject; gave them both room to breathe so that Ilia could relax about letting whatever secret knowledge he was holding from slipping and Newton could try and not focus on how shattering losing Hermann was. 

“Ah, that would explain how he has gotten the flowers to sprout from his skin.” Ilia said in an exaggerated and conspiratorial tone of voice. 

“He’s a prince, back where he comes from, and his father is the king. Sounds like he’s an asshole too. Not even sounds like, confirmed that he is an asshole actually. He’s trying to help them; trying to help get his father off the throne but it means he’ll be taking his place. He has to go back so that they can try and repair the shitshow his father has apparently created. And I wish...I wish that he...I guess I wish he never even came here in the first place. He’s weaker here because we apparently don’t have ‘magic’ and maybe if he hadn’t come then I’d just be sitting on my couch eating ice cream and attempting to figure out what job I might actually be qualified for now that I’ll likely never teach again.” 

“Do you really feel that way?” 

“What? That I’ll never teach again? Yeah, I’m pretty sure on that one. I burnt that entire bridge down by trying to do what was right,” Newton said with a soft shrug. Heard another burst of thunder and watched the skies for the thunder that was driving it. They didn’t get thunderstorms here very often, if ever. Not with the storms rolling in off the ocean, churning and full of water to drop from the second it arrived. 

“That is not what I meant, mein Junge.” 

“I know it’s not and no. No, I don’t really feel that way. I mean, I wouldn’t have known what I was missing out on but I can’t...I can’t regret getting the chance to see all of this. To learn that there are other worlds out there with magic and life so incredibly different yet similar to our own. I can’t regret meeting Hermann…” Newton trailed off as he glanced at Ilia and found him staring out at the ocean with a confused frown on his face. Newton had been watching for lightning but when he looked back out across the waves, he focused on the water this time. 

“Is that a vessel? They are heading directly at the shore; do they not see the lighthouse?” Ilia asked the question as he shifted to stand to get a better look. Newton stood with him but with a startling sense of recognition at the shape that was quickly moving towards the coast. Blue lights shining bright beneath the surface of the water that traced out an impossibly large form. 

White peaks appeared on the water as the thing broke the surface and the sound that he had thought had been thunder reverberated outward from it. It was bigger, much bigger, than the ones that have come through in the park and it was closing the distance from the shore impossibly fast.

“Uncle Ilia, we have to go.” Newton stood from the bench and grabbed at Ilia to get him moving as the kaiju gave another roar of rage. He felt that pull, that desire to help it as he heard the pain hidden within its cry. Newton had no doubt that it also had a similar metal contraption like had been buried in the chests of the other two kaiju. It was far too large though and he couldn’t risk Uncle Ilia. 

They both turned and ran back through the bushes; ignored the thorns as they tore at their clothes and skin until they burst out the other side. The ground shook like an earthquake announcing that the kaiju had reached the cliffside down below. Newton slowed just slightly; let Uncle Ilia take the lead as he glanced back. That fluorescent glow back lit the bushes as it grew brighter and reflected off the rain and clouds above. 

They would be taking it straight to Hermann. Would be immediately leading it to him and Newton wanted him to have a chance. Wanted him to be safe and maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to find a way to stop the kaiju before he had no other distraction to give. 

He turned to make sure Uncle Ilia had kept running, that the rain had helped cover the fact that he’d stopped so he would round back to him. Between the darkness and the rain, his uncle was no longer in sight and Newton hoped he stayed that way. That he got back to the house before he noticed his absence. 

For now, Newton turned towards the cliffs and watched as the kaiju climbed into view to give another deafening roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. We have about 2 chapters left before this one is wrapped up. <3 
> 
> As always, comments are forever appreciated.


	7. A thorn amongst the flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hermann, we need to head back.” Tendo’s voice brought him out of that shock and he nodded. Knew that the work had just begun and hoped he’d be strong enough for it. For his people, for himself and for Newton.

Tendo had returned to chaos. While he’d been gone, things in the kingdom had gotten far worse than before. He had expected to go immediately to the throne room to try and ease Lars’s mind but when they’d reappeared in the small study the castle had seemed silent. He led the way up to the throne room without passing a single soul along the way, Chuck and his pup trailing behind him. 

“Where did everybody go? What exactly was happening when you left to find us?” Tendo spoke in a hushed whisper despite the fact that there was no one to hear aside from them. He felt ill as he moved towards the front of the room and noted that the lush foliage that typically blossomed behind the throne had withered to leave behind thorny branches. They had been a mark left behind by the late queen but those last traces of her were now gone. 

“The idiot king was ranting about retrieving Hermann himself. Said it would be a reckoning but everyone had talked him down some. That’s why he just sent some of the kaiju instead of a full-on assault.” Chuck looked around with a concerned look on his face as Max gave a soft whimper. Tendo didn’t need to understand the dog to know he was unsettled. 

There was a sudden roll of thunder from the direction of the palace courtyard. The ground shook with it and continued to shake as Tendo sparred one quick glance in Chuck’s direction before taking off towards the sound. 

Tendo spotted the first signs of life as he rounded the corner to where the courtyard opened up. Caitlin was pressed back against the wall as she seemed transfixed on what was occurring outside and Tendo came to a skidding stop besides her. She looked at him with wide eyes, the flare of anger apparently in every inch of her; thick rhodiola rosea leaves grew out into her armor with the reddish flare of buds speckling along her form. When she realized that Tendo was there she looked beyond him with a calculating scan. 

“Where is Hermann?”

“Still back on the other plane. I didn’t want to bring him through without knowing what we were dealing with. What the hell is that…” Tendo finally caught sight of the scene outside. There was thick smoke rising from smaller kaiju that looked almost like tanks; no longer their natural selves. In the center, Lars stood with Hannibal Chau at his side staring up at a monstrosity. It looked more like the kaiju it was meant to be but thick metal gears and rods formed its joints and bones between the vines. 

“That is our former king’s secret project. He drew back here when the fighting started. It seems he is still intent on finding his son; they are preparing a circle to travel through.” 

“And the others?” Chuck spoke up from the shadows, seemed to hang back further in the hall to watch no one could come up behind them. Tendo heard the tension in his voice, the question he hadn’t asked. Where his father was and if he was safe. 

“Most are stuck outside the palace walls. We had to react when he started to bring the mutilated kaiju out. The rebellion has managed to breach the outer wall but he sealed the castle up tight at the first sign of trouble,” Caitlin paused to look back to Chuck with a reassuring expression, “Your Highness, your father went to the Shattered Kingdom to request help. They will know best how to fight these creatures that Chau has helped create. 

“Oh good, a fucking family reunion.” 

Tendo heard the words that Chuck muttered beneath his breath and shared a confused looked with Caitlin. They knew the ruler of the Shattered Kingdom was known as the Marshal but little else. There had been almost no interaction between them and the plant kingdom for decades now due to their jarringly opposite natures. The magic in the Shattered Kingdom was universally different from the magic here. Chau had carried it with him like motor oil and smoke every time he’d come to visit. 

The courtyard suddenly lit up, drawing their focus as the portal opened, larger than any Tendo had seen before to accommodate the metallic kaiju’s hulk. They weren’t going to be able to stop them, not with the rest of the kaiju patrolling on alert. Lars was already climbing up to the top of the monster in the center; it was clear he controlled it somehow but there was no clear indication of how. 

“We have to warn Hermann somehow. They have no way to fight that thing.” Tendo could feel that sinking feeling in his gut; it was a familiar sense of decay and loss that he’d felt once before when his moms had been banished outside of the kingdom. He did his best to push it down to keep clear focus on the task at hand. 

“We also need to find a way that’s vulnerable to being opened up so the others can make it inside. We’re not going to be able to fight them alone,” Caitlin’s worry came through in her foliage as leaves curled inward. 

“I can help you with that, mate, if you take Max and go get a warning out to the royal pain in the ass.” Tendo gathered up those fearful bits of himself and gave a short nod of his head. Hopefully wherever the portal deposited Lars at would be somewhere he couldn’t do much damage; somewhere far enough from Hermann for him to be safe. 

“Right...let’s get moving before we lose our chance.” 

*

The most recent roll of thunder sounded far less natural as Hermann felt a sunken dread weigh through his chest. Jacob seemed to realize that it was more than just the storm outside as well as he shifted to stand and peer out the window over the kitchen sink. Surely, if they hadn’t made it in time, Tendo would have sent notice to him. Would have warned them. 

If he had been able to. Hermann knew well enough that there was a chance Lars wouldn’t have given them that opportunity. 

They both jumped when they heard the door open with enough force to crash against the wall. A string of cursing followed it over the sound of the storm but Hermann was focused on the small bulldog that had just slid its way into the kitchen doorway. Max shook out his fur before barking furiously at Hermann who felt that fear solidify into something living. They had sent a warning after all. 

“Jacob! Jacob, do you still have the old hunting rifle? We need it, that foolish boy.” Ilia appeared looking distraught and soaking wet as he moved to a door off to the side of the kitchen. He pulled it open to reveal a closet, food items lined on some shelves and what was obviously excess storage stacked in the bottom. 

“The rifle? The old thing doesn’t even work; grandfather was the last one to use that broken old thing. What on earth do you need it for? Where’s Newton?” Jacob side stepped around Max who had continued to bark as he came up to Hermann and tried to pull on his pant leg. 

“There is something coming from out of the ocean. I lost track of Newton in the storm, the stupid boy stayed behind to try and face whatever it is.” Ilia seemed hardly able to talk as Jacob moved to help him look. Hermann could hardly process the words as he let Max pull him along to the door. The rain was coming down in a torrent, no lightning flashing across the sky despite the thunder they’d heard earlier, but there was a familiar blue glow far out into the night. A luminous form that was much taller than it should have been for even one of the largest kaiju.

“Newton…” The name slipped from him like he’d been punched in the gut as Hermann pushed off the porch and out into the rain. Something hit him, hard from one side, and Hermann got knocked down into the mud. Max started barking up a frenzy as he tried to orient himself; to get a good look at what had come at him. 

There was a spark that had a metallic scent to it that settled into the glow at the end of a cigar. The man’s glasses flickered in the light of it, the patio roof just barely keeping it from being extinguished by the rain. When the man stepped into the light, Hermann recognized him. The silver hair and the flashy dress was familiar enough though he had done his best to avoid conversation with Hannibal Chau. 

There had always been something about him that settled twisted vines of paranoia in Hermann’s gut and now was no different as the shark-like grin pulled at his features. 

“Your majesty…” Hannibal bowed in a mocking manner as he kept the grin on him. “I knew if I followed that errand boy friend of yours, he’d lead me here. Your father’s going to be real happy to see you.” 

“Step away from him!” Jacob’s voice came from the doorway followed by the sound of the rifle in his hands being cocked. Ilia sidestepped around him to get out the door and moved down off the porch to help Hermann get back to his feet. 

“Are you alright, Hermann?” Ilia pulled him to his feet and Hermann nodded hastily in response. Newton was still out there with the kaiju and possibly his father which would be even worse. 

“This place ain’t quite what I was picturing it to be, honestly, but I’ll be able to work with it. A boring little world with no magic is going to be aching for what I can provide it.” Chau seemed unperturbed by the gun though he moved in a wide arch around them. Hovered along the edge of the light that spilled out into the night. 

“Is that what this has been for you? Some sort of...grab for riches?” Hermann hurt but he also felt stronger. There was a burst of magic in the air, leeching in from somewhere distant but at such a strength that it revitalized him some. His knee was stabilized by the vines and leaves that twined around it. 

“Well, it ain’t for fucking charity. I’ve been giving your dear old dad a taste of what he could harness if he combined our magic with yours. In return, I figured I’d set his sights on home for me. Get him riled enough he might do my dirty work for me so I could step into more of a leadership role. But then you went and took your trip and the king got sidelined. This world will do just dandy though.” 

Hermann was almost certain there was light coming from behind Chau’s glasses as if his eyes were aglow. He pushed himself in front of Ilia, moved to protect him if anything happened. He couldn’t allow them to be hurt because of him. Already feared for Newton out in the dark likely directly in his father’s path. Chau’s hand dipped towards his side as the cigar he smoked flared at the end and he produced a gun from some hidden pocket in his coat; a gun that he leveled at them now. 

“You can’t just take over an entire world. This isn’t your kingdom to conquer,” Jacob spoke up from the porch, shotgun still trained right back at Chau. Hermann tested his leg, tested the strength of it now that some of that magic had seeped back to him. Grateful for it while also terrified by what its presence meant. 

“I’ll be the baddest bitch with the shiniest toys. I won’t need to conquer; the world will hand itself over to me.” Chau adjusted his aim a bit higher, focused it on Jacob behind them. Hermann tensed in preparation to react only for Chau to get hit with something in the back of the head. Chau collapsed, dark black blood blending into the night to muddy his hair where he lay. 

Hermann didn’t relax, stayed at the ready to figure out who or what was out in the darkness only for Tendo to limp into view. He was disheveled and bloodied as he tossed aside the branch used to knock Chau out. Max trotted forward to him, rump wagging excitedly as he greeted him. 

“You’re right about one thing, you really are a bitch.” Tendo nudged at Chau with his foot as if checking that he was really out before looking up. Hermann met his eyes and felt a relief at the sight of his friend. 

“Is this one alright, Hermann?” Ilia asked and Hermann turned to find Jacob still had the shotgun trained in Tendo’s direction. 

“Yes, this one is alright. He’s a friend.” 

“Hermann, your father has gone over the deep end. He will likely be here soon if he’s not already. I tried to come warn you but Chau followed me.” Tendo stepped to him, obviously injured and Hermann reached to try and keep him steady. 

“I know. He’s here and Newton is out there with him somewhere.” 

*

Newt could hardly see through his rain splattered glasses. That didn’t keep him from understanding the scope of what approached through the storm. This wasn’t one of the kaiju from the park; they had been large but this thing was enormous. It lumbered towards him, sounds of steel grinding and the labored breathing of a creature in pain. It gave him the impulse to reach out to it; to try and help like he had done with the others. 

Its scream felt like a freight train, like he was a kid again who’d wander near the tracks to feel that rush of fear that rooted to the spot as something incomprehensibly massive barreled past. The tin of the kaiju’s voice was artificial and mechanical as if its voice had been stolen and replaced by a facsimile. As if it had been made from pieces of those barreling trains with the taste of heat in the air.

Newton had the thought that he wasn’t going to make it through this. A small and terrible part of him wondered if that’d be so bad. Newton tried to recoil from the thought even as he watched the kaiju bow almost formally in front of him to allow the one riding it to climb down. It was surreal to watch the figure carefully step down in the blue-glow cast from the kaiju’s own panting maw. 

He could feel that itch of fascination. That sense that he should step closer to see, to learn and understand and maybe even to help. The steely eyes of the man who faced him was a reminder that he wasn’t Alice and this was no cheshire cat. If anything, he was standing before the red queen. 

“Are you the thing he sent to stop me? My traitorous son.” 

Newton tried to wipe at his glasses to see a bit clearer. He thought that Hermann’s father was wearing armor at first but as he stepped closer the shape of leaves layered and curled on vines came into view around the man. His head seemed to suddenly wither about as vines retracted back from his head where they had formed a helmet. The resemblance to Hermann was undeniable but Lars lacked his son’s kindness that he held around his eyes. 

“By the sounds of it, you’re the traitorous one. A real asshole.” Newton managed to instill a lot more confidence in his voice than he felt as he watched Lars survey him. The blue glow from the kaiju cast shadows that looked like moving thistle shifting around Lars as he took another step closer. Newt fought the compulsion to retreat, fought to remain rooted to the spot so that he could at least delay long enough for Uncle Ilia to reach the house and warn Hermann to run. 

“You’re an insolent little pest, aren’t you? Are you the one that convinced Hermann of this foolish plan to stay here?” 

He realized too late that the slithering mass was reaching towards him; Lars barely lifted a hand but the space between them closed quickly as vines branched out until Newton could feel the sting of nettles gathering around his throat. He made an attempt to avoid it, to duck out of the way, but they snagged him and tightened ever as he tried to tear at them to loosen their hold. Pain splintered across his skin; the fire of angry spindles flared against his skin as his feet left the ground. 

“Maybe he just...really didn’t want to deal with his...douche father.” Newton sputtered the words out as he tried to suck in careful breaths. He couldn’t see Lars clearly at this point through the rain but he assumed he’d pissed him off when he felt a fresh sting across his cheek. It felt like having fiberglass dragged across his skin. Newton tried to voice a complaint but Lars’ grip on him tightened to cut off his air entirely.

“This is why I forbid travel to this magicless heap to begin with. You’re all below us; you taint those who have interacted with you. I banished the last person who broke the rules and came here. My son will have to face more dire consequences.” 

Newton kicked as he was pulled closer to Lars who looked at him like he was an interesting pest he’d found in his garden. The kaiju wheezed a few feet away, shifted in place as if it was inpatient or reflecting the agitation in Lars’ voice. As he came into more focus, Newton could see the look of disgust on Lars’ face make a subtle shift that he couldn’t quite read. It seemed almost like surprise; Lars tried to suppress before he snarled at Newton in anger. 

The lack of air was bringing black spots dancing into his vision but Newt was able to register that shift in the moments before Lars tossed him aside. The muddy ground met his shoulder with a crash as Newton fell; gasped for air as he felt the pain flare with the sudden exposure to air along the rash that had been left behind by Lars’ touch. He tried to scramble to his feet, slipped several times on the water soaked grass and mud as there was another lash of pain that snapped across his calf that dragged him back. 

“You won’t be much of a challenge but it will be good to test if there is any resistance from the kaiju to my orders.” Newton felt the heel of the boot crack against his temple, his vision going blurred and indistinct as his glasses were lost somewhere in the mire. Time seemed to stutter for a moment as he heard fragments of sound. He reached without any real hope through the muck for the feel of his glasses. 

He felt their familiar shape suddenly and Newt shakily put them on despite the mud and rain that smeared the lenses. He had been expecting another blow but instead Lars had settled back in place astride the amalgamation of kaiju. The sight did little to ease the sinking feeling in Newt’s gut as he forced himself to stand up. He said a silent prayer in the back of his mind as he hoped that Hermann had gotten out of there; that Jacob and Ilia had the sense to gather them all up and flee. 

The kaiju shuddered as if stirring from a slumber; growing more vibrant as it thrummed to the rhythm of a heartbeat. Newt’s own pulse pounded in his ears as he felt that driving need to run shock through his body. In the back of his mind, the part of him that watched what was happening in a detached disbelief, knew that his chance to run had passed a long time ago. Even if it hadn’t, the way his head spun simply from the effort of being on his feet would keep him from getting far. 

It felt like he was back in the beginning; he was alone. He would stand up to try and protect the mistreated with the knowledge it was going to cost him. Trying to defend Hermann was going to cost more than freeing the research animals had. He wouldn’t just be losing his job this time. The earth seemed to shake in response to the kaiju’s presence, to its restlessness as Lars looked down at him for one last moment. Seemed to be assessing him and Newton found that he wanted to know just what it was he saw. 

The kaiju reared back finally and Newton closed his eyes in anticipation. He felt that tremor from the ground beneath him again as he heard the kaiju roar. He was hit, hard but not nearly as hard as he had been expecting. He found himself on the ground all over again; silence took over at first but then all the sound suddenly rushed back in as he registered the pain. He also registered just how little the blow had actually hurt. A weight still rested on top of him as well; a weight that wasn’t nearly as crushing as he knew it should have been. 

There was a loud crack that brought with it the rest of his awareness; a familiar explosion of gunshot as Newt shifted to figure out what had happened. What he found was Hermann staring down at him in concern; shielding him from whatever blows might come. There was another reverberation as the gun went off close by once again; it caused him to flinch as that pounding in his head made an ache in the tension of his jaw. 

“Get back to your feet,” Ilia’s voice reached him from over the sound of another terrible scream from the kaiju. He came into view as Hermann hauled Newt up to his feet; Jacob stood nearby with the rifle working to reload the rifle. 

Newton didn’t feel like time was moving at the same speed for him as he felt the earth dip and sway beneath him. Hermann grabbed onto him tightly and there were suddenly more hands than there should have been holding him on his feet. He blinked and looked around to find Tendo, eyes trained on Lars and his steed, tugging him along with Hermann to get some more distance from the current threat.

Newton’s brain started to finally catch up with what was happening as he was pulled back as they all retreated. Tendo looked worse for wear, the group of them appeared shocked as they bundled together with Jacob firing off another shot despite how little of an effect it seemed to have.

Lars seemed to have realized that his son was there and the kaiju paced with its tail flicking in irritation. It followed them in a curving path that never let that distance between them lengthen but made no lunging attempt to close the space between them entirely. 

“After all I’ve done, not a single one of you could be grateful and know your place. Your siblings betrayed me the moment your mother was gone. Yet you, who owes me the most for all those years spent weeding out your shortcomings, have somehow cut the deepest. Coming here to this insignificant place to search out some...weak semp who fails to thrive?” Lars called out to them, to Hermann, who had stepped in front of Newt to act as a shield once more. 

“Did he just call me a simp?” Newton found his voice though it felt thick in the back of his throat. The air itself felt thick; a honey dew sweetness that was foreign and familiar. The burning itch beneath his skin from the nettles crawled like living creatures beneath the surface and he reached tentatively to try and soothe it. He found his skin felt calloused and he must have been bleeding as he felt a warm, thick fluid that seemed to cling to his fingertips even in the downpour when he pulled them away. 

“I came here hoping to find help. To find some way to stop you from strangling our world.” Hermann either ignored or didn’t hear his question. The group of them were huddled close together, Jacob still out front with the rifle. All of them, including the small bulldog that seemed to suddenly appear at his feet, tried to create a protective barrier in front of him. 

“And this is the help you found? Pathetic as always, Hermann.” The kaiju seemed to motion towards them all; acted like an extension of Lars. Some of that confused rage made more sense to Newton in that moment. The one small motion snapped it into place for him; Lars was controlling the beast somehow. It didn’t feel the same as the others because it wasn’t. The machinery wasn’t the only thing that pulled it away from those organic beings but its mind wasn’t even its own. 

“You’ve already lost! Look at what you’ve done, what you’re doing.” Tendo called out as the kaiju circled closer to them. As Lars directed it to finally close the gap as if he was toying with them; looped slowly to fill the space Newton knew he could easily erase in a moment. 

“What I’ve done is make us stronger!” Lars’ rage carried through the storm as finally the kaiju darted forward towards them. Newt felt that thick panic spread further through him as he grabbed onto Jacob and Ilia. He felt regret that he wasn’t able to grab Hermann and Tendo as well when he saw they had leaped forward rather than retreating like they should. 

Lars directed the kaiju directly at Hermann and Tendo as they took flight in the storm; petal-like wings extending out once more looking far too fragile against the backdrop of the tempest. Newton clung to his father and uncle, clung to the only two that he felt he could help. They held onto him in return, Ilia started as if to drag him back towards the house though Jacob stood still as he held onto Newton’s other arm.

Their eyes met and he saw an indistinguishable look on his father’s face. Something that frightened Newton as he registered that Jacob was focused on the rash; must have seen how bad it had gotten. He lifted a hand to press against it, felt the heat of his skin once more as it clearly had continued to seep. His palm felt sticky with it when he pulled it away but when Newton looked down expecting blood he instead saw none. It was weeping like a wound but not bleeding yet; it had to be a good sign but it hardly felt right beneath his hand. 

“Jacob.” Ilia barked the word out in a panicked tone and Jacob shook himself out of his shock. They both started to pull Newton back towards the house and he tried to help by staying on his stumbling feet. He looked over his shoulder, tried to keep track of Hermann in the fray. It was impossible, between the rain and darkness, the best he could judge was the swinging attacks of the kaiju. 

He jolted as they came to a stop as suddenly Jacob swung to raise the rifle towards the house at some new threat. Newton had a protest on his lips, certain that it would have to be more help come through the portal, but found someone who likely had never dreamed to be described as ‘helpful’. He was soaked, his expensive looking clothes caked with mud, but the baring of his teeth spoke of ill-intentions. 

“Now, I think we know that’s not going to do much.” The man reacted to having a gun pointed at him about the same way someone would react to a gnat buzzing around his head. He reached forward and snagged the barrel of the rifle to wrench it out of Jacob’s hands. It fired when he did so, the shot missing its mark by a foot with the disrupted aim and it fell off somewhere in the darkness. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Newton stepped forward; tried to step in front of Jacob and Ilia though they didn’t let him. He hadn’t wanted them to be at risk because of them coming here. He knew it would be a possibility but everything felt a little too real and little too fast and Newton needed it to just stop for a few seconds. 

The earth trembled again as a scream raced through the night. He could feel the flare of pain from the kaiju-like thing, dull but still a throb of awareness. He wanted to look back, wanted to run back and make certain that Hermann was still okay, but his feet continued to sink down into the mud. He tried to be that barrier for Jacob and Ilia despite knowing how pathetic of a shield he must have seemed. 

“Well, look at you…” The man’s glasses seemed to catch some illumination until he lifted them and Newt realized with a start it was his eyes that glowed. The bright blue gaze felt like it was picking him apart; analyzing him like some unexpected treasure that could be divided up and sold off in pieces. 

There was a sound like moored ships grinding against each other in unsteady waters. A grating of metal that was mournful and haunting as it seemed to silence the rest of the night. The earth had been shaking before with each heavy landing of the kaiju but now...now it seemed almost to be coming to life beneath them. Like it would never be still again as it responded to the footfall of some striding god. 

The man’s glasses fell back into place, brows dipping in disappointment at whatever had arrived behind them. Newt risked a look behind him to find in the dark the illuminated form of some towering being approaching the kaiju. At first he thought it was a man but, as he took in the sight of it pulling back an arm as the kaiju turned to call out it’s rage, he saw that it was some type of robot. A combination of metal and heat that literally steamed in the falling rain. It struck awe into his core, a fresh wave of wonder over just what else might be out there despite the inherent dangers they clearly could bring. 

“Fucking Pentecost.” Newton only heard the words over the sounds of the crashing impact of the two titans colliding because it was spoken in his ear. He was pulled back, everyone seeming too slow to react in that second as the man dragged him away from Jacob and Ilia. “His highness is on his own now. I know when it’s time to make an exit.” 

“Hey! Let go of me!” Newton struggled as he was dragged back and reached out towards Jacob as he lunged forward. Their hands caught each other for a second but that sticky slick fluid mixed with the falling rain made them lose the grip too fast. Jacob slid in the mud; fell as Newton tried to react to catch him only to be reminded of the steel grip holding him. 

“I ain’t coming out of this empty handed. You’ll make a nice accent piece for someone, I’m sure.” 

Newt kicked backwards, hoped to find the man’s knee with his boot and got a satisfying crunch. Out in the kaiju was now on the robot’s back, tearing at it as blue splashed out into the rain like liquid lightning splattering the landscape. For a moment, he thought he saw Hermann; wings lit up by sparks scattering out from some torn circuitry. Newton hoped that he would know; wished their last conversation hadn’t been a fight and that Hermann would know how he felt. 

Ilia had helped Jacob back to his feet, both of them followed along as Newt was dragged back but neither of them seemed certain how to help. He reached for them, wanted them to know it was okay too, when the hold on him faltered and Newton found himself falling. His feet hit the ground unsteadily as there was a grunt of anger from his otherworldly kidnapper. 

They had fallen into the light of the front porch as they’d moved but it seemed to shine brighter now. It was almost disorienting, like it moved and grew in intensity, as the man reacted by lashing out towards it. There was a scuffle that Newton had to push out of the way of, Jacob and Ilia met him halfway as they scooped their arms around him to pull him further back. A string of angry curses was coming from the mass of fighting limbs on the ground until at last a younger blond-haired man managed to get the upper hand and pin Lars’ business partner in place. 

“Hannibal Chau, bruv, you’re under arrest for treason.” Another man stepped out into the light, skin a warm black and his amused smile bright, as he nudged at Chau with his boot. 

*

Hermann had landed hard as he’d barely dodged the swing of the kaiju. Tendo landed besides him seconds later with a grim look on his face. The kaiju moved too swiftly and was too heavily armored for them to do much damage with each approach. Lars wasn’t holding back and Hermann understood his father had completely lost himself to whatever need for power and control was driving him. He would kill them, there was little question of that, he was unhinged in a way Hermann had yet to see. 

“We just have to hold him a little longer, Hermann. Help is supposed to be coming.” Tendo attempted to sound reassuring but there was a clear under current of doubt in his voice. He had filled Hermann in briefly as they’d moved to find Newton; Hercules Hansen had reached out for aid from the Shattered Kingdom. On top of that, the rebellion back home had been in full swing. Aid was supposed to be following but whether they’d get there in time was a gamble. 

They had to move quickly as the beast swung back around on them. Hermann was grateful for the spill of magic that allowed his wings to flourish and helped support his knee. He had to dodge another slash from the kaiju, made momentary eye contact with his father who had overgrown himself, nettles reached down into the machinery that melded in with the kaiju’s flesh. 

Hermann had to dodge quickly, had to keep moving as its bulk weighed down on him again, the kaiju surprisingly agile. All he could think of was where the next hit might come from. It took all his focus but perhaps that was why he was lagging; because a part of his mind was stuck on Newton. 

On whether Newton was alright, if he was safe and what he thought now that he’d seen how terrible Hermann’s father could truly be. He had seen it, before they’d been separated, the spiraling flush of green across his skin. It had been too dark to see if there had been petals, to identify what exactly the new bloom was. It had to have been the large spill of magic that had come through. 

Hermann didn’t react fast enough, his thoughts had strayed too far from the present and he paid for it. He was only fortunate in the fact that the hit from the kaiju’s tail was more of a glancing blow than a direct hit. He tumbled, hitting the ground hard, as it seemed to rise up to meet him. He tried to push himself to his feet but nothing seemed to be standing still. 

He saw the mechanical giant, a jaeger from the Shattered Kingdom, and as Hermann looked up to see it towering above him in the rain he felt a moment of fear. It stepped over him, past him as it raised a fist and brought it down to meet with the side of the kaiju’s side. Hermann shrunk down into the grass and mud; he realized that had the jaeger hadn’t been there the kaiju would have come down upon him. 

The kaiju fell back with a scream of rage and Hermann took that as his cue to move. The world was reduced back to that blur of moving titans and rain as he scrambled to get away from the clash. It took him a few tries to take flight and once he was in the air he still felt unsteady. He stayed low, his wings felt too weighed down in mud and rain, as he tried to get distance. 

He spotted Tendo caught in the fray, frantically dodging as the battle shifted over him. Hermann altered course to make his way towards him; whatever care the jaeger had originally taken, it was lost now in the fight and they had to react swiftly to avoid being crushed. 

The two of them collided in the air, Tendo and Hermann clinging to each other as they pushed to try and find an opening to sneak out of. The world around them was nothing but luminescent blue scattered across the ground, the heavy scent of metal and oil in the rain and the terrifying crack of claws and steel that struck through the air in a percussion. 

Something thundered directly above that sent them both crashing into the mud. The kaiju collapsed like a falling tree; Hermann and Tendo just managed to get out of the way as the force of it shook around them. Hermann knew it was dying as he looked back at it; saw his father untangling himself from it with a curse. The jaeger had stopped, stood above all of them for a moment before it dropped to one knee. 

The visor of the robot opened and a man stepped onto the open palm of the machine before it lowered him down to the ground. Hermann knew who Marshal Stacker Pentecost was only by name but there was no mistaking him in that moment as he removed a helmet that mirrored the face of the jaeger. He had a commanding presence, one that Lars managed to ignore as he stormed towards Hermann and Tendo with righteous indignation 

“Lars Gottlieb, the Nettle of the Flower Kingdom. I’ve been charged with your arrest for treason against your own.” Pentecost called out over the rain as he stepped off onto the muddy ground as the jaeger’s hand settled to give him a simple step off. He spoke loudly enough that there was no mistake that Lars heard him but he continued forward as Hermann scrambled to his feet with Tendo’s help. 

“You think you can rule? You think you can do better?! You’re weak! You have no fire, no strength! You are weak!” Lars shouted; no longer even resembled his father in his rage. Lashing nettles almost seemed to spark out towards them in the dying light of the kaiju. They were dying though, withering faster even as Lars set off more shoots, and by the time he reached them he was left only with the wilted remains trailing behind him like a cape. 

“And what are you?” Hermann spoke quietly but with strength as he felt a moment of pity for him. Pity for the father he could barely remember once long ago who, though not a warm presence, had been a familiar one. He’d been gone for a very long time at this point but there was a second where some realization seemed to flicker in Lars’ expression. 

“How...dare you.” That moment was short lived as the rage poured back in but by now Lars simply seemed feeble. Pentecost had approached through the storm with the calm of a man approaching a frightened bird caught up in a snare. 

Lars raised his hand one last time to crack it across Hermann’s face but the blow was stopped by the steady hand of the Marshal. He turned on him then, finally seemed to acknowledge the man only for metal shackles to bind his hands. Shackles that mirrored the burrowed metal he’d used to bind the kaiju to his will. 

“You have no right to do this. You have no right!” Fear leaked into Lars’ voice that killed any authority there would have been in his voice. 

“Your highness, do you approve of me taking him in on the charges of treason?” Pentecost looked to Hermann as he asked this. There was a well of empathy and kindness in his eyes even as he held Lars in place with hardly any difficulty. 

“I do.” Hermann nodded, felt Tendo’s hand on his shoulder as Lars screamed at him. The Marshal pulled him back towards the jaeger, led him along until they were stepping up onto the hand of the jaeger which rose to bring them up to the open visor. Lars’ angered words faded and then disappeared as the visor closed once more and the jaeger thrummed back to life. 

Hermann watched it as it receded back towards the cliffs. Headed back towards whatever portal they had come from out in the water. He felt numb as he stood, emotions so heavy that it seemed like he wasn’t even able to register them. 

“Hermann, we need to head back.” Tendo’s voice brought him out of that shock and he nodded. Knew that the work had just begun and hoped he’d be strong enough for it. For his people, for himself and for Newton. 


End file.
